Reto Harmony SongFic 2019
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Un reto que espero les guste a todos. El juego es que tengan que adivinar que cancion utilizaron las autoras para crear sus One Shots Espero sea Facil para ustedes y que tambien lo disfruten PD: VIVA EL HARMONY
1. Bases

Hola.

Bienvenidos, Este es un reto que se realiza por parte de Autoras De Fanfiction pertenecientes al grupo de Whatsapp. Es una manera de celebrar un año mas en que aun el Harmony Sigue Vivo. Por lo tanto se Crea El Reto: **HARMONY SONGFIC 2019 **

**Sin mas demora les dejo las bases**

**Bases:**

1\. El reto consiste en hacer un one shot posthogwarts ya sea un AU (que no exista voldemort) o con magia. La edad tu la decides.

2\. Es basado en una cancion. Por lo tanto puedes poner la letra de la cancion como un dialogo o lo dejas al inicio al final como guste. El chiste de esto es que se descubra que cancion es. Trata de no poner el coro para que sea dificil ubicarlo. De igual manera el titulo del fic no puede ser igual al titulo de la cancion.

3\. Tiene que ser final cerrado. No puedes dejar final abierto. Si lo quieres continuar lo puedes hacer despues del reto.

4\. Sin limite de palabras.

5\. Se hara una votacion de las canciones para que se adivinen.

6\. Es necesario que todas las participantes comenten en los retos que se publiquen.

7\. El premio es sorpresa

saludos


	2. Te Amo Hermione

**Autora: Belen Potter24**

**Este one-shot participa en el Reto Harmony Song fic 2019 **

**Titulo: Te amo Hermione.**

Tenia las ideas claras, mas claras de lo que lo tuvo en toda su vida y estaba decidido a iniciar una nueva vida junto a la persona que amaba. No podía creer que antes no lo hubiera visto tan claro, pero agradecía que hubiera decidido escuchar a su corazón antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Recordó el día en que conoció a Hermione y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, es que _Eras una chica mas,__ d__espués de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial__. S__in hablarme__, s__in tocarme__ a__lgo dentro se encendió__, e__n tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj__**.**_

Días atrás había hablado con Ginny, confeso sus sentimientos hacia ella, diciéndole que su cariño era mas de un hermano mayor que las de un novio y que su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer, la pelirroja supo al instante quien era y por el bien de su amistad, decidió aceptar y le deseo toda la felicidad para los dos.

Harry apareció en un campo cerca de Verona, una ciudad Italiana, donde Hermione se había mudado para empezar nuevamente con su vida, después de haber cortado con Ron, por problemas de que no se entendían, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que jamás podrían vivir juntos por que sus pensamientos, no eran los mismos.

_Entra en mi vida __t__e abro la puerta__ s__é que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas__  
__entra en mi vida__, y__o te lo ruego__ t__e comencé por extrañar__ p__ero empecé a necesitarte__luego_pensaba el pelinegro mientras llegaba a la casa de su amada.

Cuando por fin encontró la casa, se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Deseo que la castaña estuviera en su casa. A los segundos Hermione abrió la puerta y asombrada, miro a Harry.

-Hey, Harry.

-Hermione. -Dijo el y automáticamente el abrazo fuerte envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de la chica. Ella feliz y sonriendo respondió al abrazo.

-Hermione, tengo algo que decirte...-Dijo el, cuando se separaron.

-Claro, dime...-Dijo la castaña observándolo curiosa de lo que tendría que decirle su mejor amigo.

Harry suspiro ondo, llenando se valor, debía ser franco y honesto, con el amor de su vida.

-Estoy… Estoy enamorado de ti Hermione. Siempre lo estuve, pero… lo he descubierto el día en que te fuiste, sentí un vacío dentro de mi y ahora solo deseo que entres en mi vida para que jamás te alejes de mí...-Un tono rosado llego a sus mejillas, jamás en su vida había sido tan honesto en sus sentimientos.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada, eran las palabras mas lindas en su vida.

-También estoy enamorada de ti, desde cuarto año. Pero ¿Y Ginny? Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, por eso renuncié a ti cuando lo supe.

El pelinegro, sonrió aún mas y sujeto sus manos acariciándolas cariñosamente.

-Hable con ella y lo entendió, es una chica inteligente. -

-Lo es peor.. ¿Y si los Weasley te odian por haber cortado con Ginny? -

Se acercó mas a ella, estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-Solo me importas tu, todo lo que pasamos juntos, _los días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad__ n__o hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar,__ s__iento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,__ n__o hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón -_Y al decir esto, acorto la distancia que los separaba para besar sus labios. Ella respondió al beso al instante con más intensidad y emoción. Muy en el fondo, ambos deseaban este momento, y aquel beso demostró que eran el uno para el otro, porque la magia que había entre ambos se sintió en la conexión que siempre tuvieron desde el día que se conocieron y se llevaron tan bien.

-Te amo Hermione, _entra en mis horas__, s__álvame ahora__, a__bre tus brazos fuertes y déjame entrar._

-Te amo Harry.-Respondió ella cuando recupero el aliento. Camino para atrás terminando de entrar a la casa, Harry cerró la puerta cuando termino de ingresar a la sala.

El acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de sus orejas y acaricio su cara con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Como no vi antes lo hermosa que eres. -murmuro besando su nariz.

La castaña sonrió sonrojada ante sus palabras y mordió su labio.

-Estabas con mucha presión, Harry. Vencer a Voldemort no fue fácil.

-Si, es verdad. Y sin ti no podría haberlo hecho. -dijo mirando sus ojos.

-Harry tu eres inteligente, eres valiente. Lo hubieras hecho sin mí..-

-No soy mas inteligente que tu Hermione, tu eres la mejor.-Dijo esto y agarro su mano.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La pregunta sorprendió a la castaña, quien se quedo muda parpadeando sin parar. El rio y siguió hablando. - Entendí que a tu lado es donde quiero estar, entendí que eres el amor de mi vida y que no deseo perder el tiempo, empezar una vida junto a ti, no importa donde ni como, pero quiero estar contigo.

La emoción llego a los ojos de la castaña, quien aun no pudiendo articular palabra, no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Respiro profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Acepto ser tu novia Harry, acepto pasar toda mi vida a tu lado...

El pelinegro sonrió feliz por las palabras que acababa de oír, bajo las manos hacia la cintura de la chica y la elevo en el aire para besar sus labios nuevamente. Dio varios giros lentamente para no marearse. Hermione por su lado, se había aferrado a el abrazándolo fuerte por el cuello y respondiendo al beso emocionada.

-Soy tan feliz. El hombre más feliz...

-Me haces muy feliz Harry.

La bajo despacio y cuando la chica tomo el suelo saco su varita. Tomo la mano de la castaña y agito la varita mágica recitando un hechizo señalando los dedos de ambos. De la punta de la varita salió una luz rosa y cubrió ambos dedos. Después de unos segundos aparecieron en ambos un anillo de plata con sus iniciales dentro.

-Estamos comprometidos mi dulce Hermione.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Ahora ella lo volvió a besar en los labios, el beso se volvió mas apasionado. Lentamente fueron caminando hacia la habitación de la castaña, se quitaron la ropa, los besos y caricias fueron subiendo de tono y ambos se entregaron al amor que se sentían y que ahora podían expresar sin miedo. Juntos iban a poder contra cualquier cosa.


	3. Amour: résultat parfait

**Amour: résultat parfait**

**Autora: Princess Viris Potter **

**Este one-shot participa en el Reto Harmony Song fic (Post Hogwarts). **

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera este fic sería canon :(

**Summary:** Tras una gran pelea, Harry está decidido a recuperar a Hermione porque en todo sentido, ella es la única que importa para él.

Nota: El fic está basado en una canción determinada. El secreto se encuentra en el momento más romantico de la historia.

**8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8 **

Desde que la guerra contra Voldemort había terminado la vida de Harry había mejorado mucho, como todos lo esperaban entró a la Academia de Aurores y se graduó con honores junto a Hermione pues Ron se había inclinado por ser Inefable. Sin embargo, cuatro años después aún quedaban varios Mortifagos por allí. Harry y Hermione solían formar equipo para las misiones del Cuartel de Aurores y todos aseguraban que eran el dúo perfecto.

Pero ese día...

\- ¡Harry Potter eres un idiota! - Una castaña salió furiosa de la oficina del Elegido, el azote de la puerta provocó un escalofrío en las personas presentes, para nadie era secreto que rara vez ellos discutían pero cuando llegaban a hacerlo ambos terminaban de pésimo humor.

El famoso niño-que-vivió suspiro mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. Sabía que había metido la pata pero su única intención era proteger a su amiga. Se apoyo en su escritorio y recordó cómo llegó a esta situación.

_**FlashBack**_

_**Inglaterra, Departamento de Aurores **_

_Recientemente había llegado un nuevo Auror al cuartel, transferido desde Bulgaria para participar en una investigación. ¿Adivinen quién? Si, Victor Krum._

_Desde que el búlgaro llegó se la pasaba buscando excusas para estar cerca de Hermione (para irritación del moreno) y está siendo la hermosa persona que era lo ayudaba pacientemente en todo._

_Paciencia que Harry estaba perdiendo cada vez que los veía juntos. Si, para nadie era secreto (excepto Hermione) que él estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga del colegio. Sin embargo nunca se atrevió a confesarse por miedo a no ser correspondido._

_Pero la gota que rompió todo su auto control fue que Krum solicitó ser compañero de Hermione durante la siguiente misión para estar con alguien de confianza. ¡Y ella aceptó como si nada!._

_Harry estaba furioso y terminó discutiendo con su amiga por cambiarlo por ese calvito sin gracia._

_Y esa pelea había llevado a su situación actual. Una castaña furiosa con él y un departamento completo aterrado del genio de cada uno. _

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Decidió que ya había perdido mucho el tiempo, si Hermione lo rechazaba tendría que aprender a aceptarlo aunque eso le desgarre el corazón. Y si lo aceptaba... Bueno no habría hombre más feliz en el mundo.

Con paso decidido tomo rumbo a la oficina de su castaña, si porque ya era suya en su mente, ignorando las miradas asustadas de sus compañeros y entró encontrando a Hermione en la puerta.

-Harry ¿qué demonios haces... ? - No alcanzo a terminar cuando el elegido la tomo de la mano y suave pero firmemente la introdujo en su oficina, hechizando la habitación para silenciarla y que nadie pudiera oírlos o interrumpirlos.

-Tenemos que hablar.- El moreno estaba serio.

-No quiero hablar contigo en este momento Harry.

-Hermione, por favor.

-Dije que no Potter.

-Pues si no quieres entonces tendrás que escucharme. Perdón por ser irracional hace un rato, se que no tenia derecho a reclamarte por cambiar de compañero en la misión, pero estaba... estoy celoso de Krum.

-¿Por qué estarías celoso Harry? - La ojimiel parecía realmente confundida y sorprendida, la ira desapareciendo poco a poco de sus ojos.- Eres mi mejor amigo, nuca te cambiari por nadie, ni siquiera por Victor. Solo acepte para ayudarlo

Harry la tomo por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos que solo expresaban determinación y ¿Amor? ¿Sería posible que él…?

-Te amo Hermione, desde que te conocí has sido la persona que con su dulzura entiende mis palabras aun cuando yo mismo no lo hago, me seguiste en mi locura aun cuando no estabas de acuerdo. La chica que me domina con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, la que no dudo en entregar todo sin pedirme nada a cambio.- lentamente el moreno envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Harry, ¿estás hablando en serio?- incluso Hermione noto que su voz salió temblorosa y un poco quebradiza.- ¿Me amas?

Perdóname si a veces soy un bruto pero lo único que quiero es cuidar de ti, aun si se que eres perfectamente capaz de patear mi trasero tu sola. - El moreno parecía un poco avergonzado por admitir la última parte.

Para este punto Hermione tenía lágrimas de felicidad rodando por su carita. Terminó escondiéndose detrás de su cabello, insegura de dejarse ver así.

-Juré que no iba a verte de esa manera. Mucho menos a enloquecerme si veías a otra persona- el pelinegro se inclino un poco más sobre Hermione- Pero no sé que has hecho en mi. La sola idea de verte en brazos de otro hombre me enferma y hace que quiera lanzar un cruciatus a ese desconocido. Cundo vi que aceptabas a Krum tuve un miedo irracional de perderte. Dime Hermione ¿Me amarías? ¿Me darías la oportunidad de conquistarte?

-No tengo que darte nada Harry- El ojiverde se veía decepcionado por sus palabras- No tengo que darte ninguna oportunidad porque ya estoy enamorada de ti. Lo he estado durante muchos años pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a perder tu amistad.

-es estúpido porque la misma razón use yo todo este tiempo.- rio el moreno- pero este tiempo solamente has sido tú.

Finalmente se terminó la distancia entre los dos y se dieron el beso que habían esperado por tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia y darle algo de paz a todos en el departamento? - el tono juguetón del moreno la hizo sonreír.

\- Si Harry, ¡Si acepto ser tu novia!- antes de que pudiera pensarlo la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos y volvió a besarlo.

-Así que ¿podemos enviar a Krum de regreso a Bulgaria? - la castaña soltó una carcajada.

-¡Harry eres un idiota!

**Fin**


	4. Niña Mia

**Disclaimer**: La Saga Harry Potter tanto libros y películas, es propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros co., Editorial Salamandra y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes son míos salvo detalles del contenido y otros que me inventé en éste One shot.

**RETO HARMONY SONGFIC 2019**

**Autora:Angelinarte**

Pareja: Harry y Hermione

Ambiente: Mundo mágico (AU).

Tipo: T (y posiblemente M)

Género: Romance, Drama.

Tiempo y Lugar: 4 o 5 años (aproximadamente) después de la 2da guerra.

Era: Moderna, post Hogwart y post Voldemort.

Categoría: One shot.

_Cursivas: Pensamientos, pesadillas, recuerdos, susurros_.

**Negritas**: Títulos. Flash Back. Fin flash back. Y **según** el personaje que intervenga o piense en determinada escena.

**Notas de la autora:**

Escribo esto con el ánimo de participar del Reto Harmony Abril 2019, y para este One he utilizado una canción. ¿Cuál? Pues… de eso se trata, "que adivinen la canción". Hay unas de relleno por si las quiere oír durante la lectura: la una es de Bruno Mars "Locked Out of Heaven", y la otra de Anastasia "Left outside alone". Pero hay una que es necesaria para una de las escenas, es de los Modern Talkin y se titula "Brother Louie".

**Aclaro: **No sé francés, perocontiene unas cuantas palabras en el idioma extranjero.

**Advertencia: **historia escrita con contenido muy romántico, erótico y explícito. Así que… SI NO te gusta lo cursi, "Si NO" eres un adulto y aun así lo vas a leer, correrá bajo tu criterio y responsabilidad. No mía.

En fin, para quien guste darle una ojeada a este One.

**NIÑA MÍA**

**By Angelinarte**

**Por Qué**

*¡Puf!*

Se reapareció dentro de su domicilio en el centro de su sala y todo se volvió a repetir como flashes en su cabeza, desde la entrada, las escobas en el suelo, sus pasos por ese pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio; y que en su mente se imaginó que tumbaba la puerta de una patada… que los veía… y…

Harry soltó su varita y cual psicópata digno de las películas de horror, fue veloz hacia la cocina. Extrajo un cuchillo carnicero de un cajón y al volver al dormitorio, descargó toda su furia clavándolo en el colchón a diestra y siniestra. —¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE GINNY? …¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? POR QUE, POR QUE, PORQUE, POR QUE, PORQUE, PORQUE… ¿POR QUUUEEEEEE?— el cuchillo se partió y el mango lo lanzó por ahí, para luego ponerse a brincar en él deseando hacerle todo el daño posible hasta desaparecerlo. Le dio varias patadas a la cabecera de madera de la cama. Se bajó y fue por su varita a pie. No quiso llamarla. Al regresar le apuntó al colchón y exclamó —DIFFINDO— y una esquina del colchón se reventó un trozo quedando como si hubiera sido mordido por un perro enorme, le lanzó varios ataques como jugando al zapping con la varita hasta que ya hartado exclamó alto y fuerte —BOMBARDA— y "TASS", terminó reventándolo completamente en miles de trozos.

El reflejo de su ojo derecho le avisó de un movimiento, inmediatamente se giró para apuntarle encontrándose consigo mismo frente al único espejo que había sobrevivido al cuerpo del invitado de honor de _Ginevrra_. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, perdidos en su locura; sus labios, manos y todo su cuerpo temblaban por una incontrolable ira; su respiración estaba agitada e irregular producto de la frustración y la decepción. Se vio arrugar su cara cual niño pequeño y lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus orbes, rodando por sus mejillas, no lo soportó más, abrió su mano en la que portaba su varita y con ella… así mismo de rodillas. No se reconocía, era… algo tan doloroso lo que tenía en su pecho, algo que no recordaba haber sentido jamás ni siquiera con los Dursley o con Voldemort quien le diera tantos motivos para masacrarlo hasta en su tumba. Se arrastró a cuatro patas: de rodillas y con las manos por el suelo hacia el espejo y colocó sus manos sobre él golpeándolo como si fuera una ventana intentando escapar de esa pesadilla. Quería abrazar al que estaba al otro lado del espejo, porque lo quería, deseaba que lo abrazaran, que alguien lo hiciera, que lo cobijaran, pero no podía. No podía ni siquiera tocarlo. Se sentía tan impotente, dejó caer su cabeza con sus manos apoyadas en el espejo y dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran con total libertad. Lloró y lloró tanto, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Necesitaba algo, necesitaba a alguien… a alguien que lo abrazara y le ayudara entender lo que pasaba. Sabía que no era un buen tipo, tenía viejas heridas de guerra que todavía lo atormentaban durante las noches o ratos de sueño y que parecieran no cerrarse nunca. Pero… eso tampoco quería decir que fuera un ser tan malvado como para merecerse algo así. Qué horrible era ese sentimiento a traición que tenía atravesado, ya no viniendo de un amigo a quien había creído que lo era, sino de la chica con la que había decidido compartir su vida.

Y en medio de su amargo llanto, se acordó de una niña…

Una chiquilla de alborotados cabellos castaños y de graciosos dientes de conejo a la que viera tantas veces llorar desde que la conociera_ «porque alguien le dijera "que nunca tendría amigos"; Porque alguien la llamara "sangre sucia"; porque alguien no aceptaba a su gato o por ir a la biblioteca, o porque alguien se burlara de sus dientes; porque se sentía fea; porque un idiota la tratara mal; porque se sintiera muy sola._» Una niña a la que nunca supo cómo consolar, pero en cambio ella siempre sabía cómo hacerlo con él. Esa niña… a quien invitó a un improvisado baile en una tienda mágica y cuyo último abrazo recibió cuando lograran vencer a Lord Voldemort al final de la segunda guerra mágica. Esa niña… que había sido su mejor amiga y quien se fuera para no volverla a ver.

Se quitó los lentes y rompió a llorar_. —¿Dónde estarás niña mía? ¿Dónde?_

En algún otro lugar de Europa.

—_¿Dónde estarás niña mía? ¿Dónde?_

Una muchacha respingó al sentir varios toquecitos lanudos en su nariz y levantó su cabeza de la mesa. Frunció sus parpados aun cerrados al sentir un tirón en su nuca. —Ayyyy…— se quejó por el dolorcillo. Mientras frotaba su cuello y nuca para que se le pasara, fue abriendo sus ojos achinados por el pesado trasnoche que tenía para ver delante suyo a su querida mascota, moviendo la peluda cola de un lado al otro (impaciente) barriendo las hojas que tenía allí y sentado sobre pergaminos, papeles y notitas con datos del caso que estaba siguiendo. Abrió la boca para entre bostezos preguntar. —¿Qué… quie… res Croockshanks?

—Maaau, mau, mau…— le maulló.

—Ya… ya voy— La castaña estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y así enderezar su columna —Ya nos vamos a la cama, burrrr… ay que frío hace.— se estremeció por el frío que hacía, se levantó hacia su chimenea a la que le añadió un tronco más y le ajustó la rejilla. Luego agarró al minino en sus brazos y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde estaba cálido gracias a la nueva instalación que le hizo a la chimenea. Hizo un movimiento con una mano libre y con su magia se apagaron las luces de su sala-estudio, y que a su vez se encendieran únicamente las lamparitas que tenía a los lados de su cama: ambas led y de colores cambiantes. Solo que una era reloj radio y alarma que marcaba en ese instante las "5:00 am.", mientras que la otra era la de un gato, regalo exclusivo de Teddy por la Navidad del año pasado. Se acarició el pecho sintiendo una extraña sensación de nostalgia y de profunda tristeza. Una tristeza que no era suya, pero que era como si la compartiera con alguien. Removió las tres cobijas que tenía en la cama para meterse debajo de ellas y las dejó levantadas por unos segundos hasta que su querido minino se le uniera. Arropados los dos bajo las colchas y acariciándole la pancita, le conversó —He soñado con Harry, Crookshanks…— se silenció pensando en esa sensación y a su mente llegaba una vaga imagen de un Harry llorando sentado en un rincón, completamente solo —…en mi sueño lo veía llorar mucho y sentía que me llamaba. ¿Crees… que esté bien?

—Mau mau… (_No, no está bien_)— le maulló el felino y se volteó quedando panza arriba.

—Humm…— volvió a bostezar. —me gustaría llamarle, pero… han pasado tantos años que no sé si él quisiera. Y más ahora que ha pedido a Ginny en matrimonio, aunque los periódicos anunciaron que la boda se había aplazado por el Campeonato Mundial de éste año o quizás por el pesado trabajo de Harry. ¿Será eso?— bostezó —Menos mal es domingo, más tarde llamaré a Abel para que me cuente como le fue en el entrenamiento. Y luego llamaré a la señora Tonks.— dijo más adormilada y chasqueó los dedos para apagar las luces. —Realmente esperoooo…— lanzó un gran bostezo —que… no sea nada grave... _Reposes toi (que descanses) Croockshanks._

**Noticias de ella**

Alguien abría unas cortinas de par en par y lo mismo hacía con la ventana, ingresando por ella los rayos de luz de la mañana de principios de marzo, por esto un pelinegro que dormía a sus pies, tembló por el aire muy frío que se coló debido a los últimos días del temporal invernal. Con su brazo derecho se cubrió la cara con un cojín que tenía como figura un perro pastor cachorro vestido de policía llamado "Chase", para que los rayos del sol no le molestaran; y con su brazo izquierdo se abrigó más hasta el cuello con un edredón decorado con las "brujas de McBeel" que había sido propiedad de Nymphadora y que su madre (la señora Tonks) se lo había prestado la noche anterior. Con el que se acurrucó más.

Una risilla pícara e infantil se escuchó por ahí.

—Buenos días Harry.— dijo una voz femenina y algo ronca, quien carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. —¿Te molesta que abra la ventana? Es solo un momento para comprobar que "tanto" ha nevado— él solo negó con su dedo índice, pero en realidad era para no caer en las travesuras de su ahijado. Sabía que estaba molesto porque no siempre lo visitaba o lo sacaba a pasear —Bien… ¡Teddy! ¿Dónde dejaste tu mochila?

—La tengo acá, en la cocina.— respondió un niño de casi cinco años muy risueño. —Abuelita Andy, erres trrraviesa.

—Y tú erres un trrramposo…— le sonríe la señora Tonks burlándose —Si tu padrrrino se engrrripa, tú lo cuidarás. ¿Ya te tomaste la leche?

—Pero… no hay chocolate.

—Ah no, te la tomas toda que no me la regalan, ya te compraré chocolate en polvo más tarde que vaya al mercado…

Mientras las voces de Andrómeda y de su ahijado se mezclaban en la cocina, el hombre de cabellos negros y ya de veintiún años (bastante cerca de cumplir los veintidós este año), continuó durmiendo hasta que algo se posó sobre la zona de su ombligo. No le molestó, porque no era difícil saber lo que era. Dicho peso le caminó hasta posarse y sentir sus patitas encima de su brazo izquierdo con el que se abrigaba debajo del edredón, le dio un piquetito juguetón en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha con la que se sostenía el cojín. Harry sin tener ganas de levantarse, removió un poco la almohadita de su cara, parpadeó un poco hasta acostumbrar sus perezosas y verdes vistas a la luz natural y pudo ver (gracias a lo muy cerca que estaba) el pico y la carita simpática de una pequeña lechuza de color marrón.

—Hola Pig— su voz sonó ronca así que carraspeó esperando que el animalillo le entendiera —, ¿A qué debo tu visita? Aunque algo me dice que no es casualidad.

—_Pirripi, pi, pi, pi… Uh-uh-uh_ (_muévete o me van a volver loca_)— respondió el animalito sacudiendo sus alas como si algo le molestara, retrocedió unos pasitos y con el piquito le puso algo encima del pecho. Pig voló de un salto hasta colgarse de una de las cortinas como sabiendo lo que sucedería, Harry se puso los lentes para encontrar la razón de su alboroto y en cuanto lo vio, no tardó en dar un brinco para atrás asustado y le dio un manotón al sobre como si de una bomba se tratara, pero craso error al haberlo siquiera tocado, porque éste se elevó a la altura de sus ojos, se transformó en unos exagerados labios rojos y que la voz de la señora Weasley se escuchara en toda la sala.

«¡_HARRY POTTER_!_, ¿POR QUÉ LES HAS HECHO UNA COSA ASÍ A MI PEQUEÑA? ¿CÓMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ Y AL POCO TIEMPO DE PEDIR SU MANO EN MATRIMONIO? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de golpearla, maltratarla y dejar botada a mi pequeña como si fuera un saco de papas inservible?, ¿Qué porque eres el salvador del mundo mágico ahora te crees la gran cosa? Es así como nos traicionas, es así como nos pagas tantos años de recibirte en mi casa. No has tenido ninguna consideración con nosotros, LOS WEASLEY. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que te acogimos con los brazos abiertos en nuestro hogar desde que llegaras al mundo mágico y en tiempos del colegio y más cuando naaadie más lo hubiera hecho por ti? Que Ron viajó contigo y te ayudó a darle fin a "Quien Usted Sabía"; Que MI FRED SE SACRIFICÓ POR TI. ¡Pues entérate muchacho!, que esto no se quedará así y voy a llevar el asunto a los tribunales del Wizengamot. En este momento, el ministro Kingsley ya debe haber recibido mi demanda gracias a Arthur y si no lo hace, mi hijo Percy lo hará por él. ¡A mi hijita se la respeta, a la familia Weasley se la respeta! Yo veré.»_

Harry cerró sus ojos a tiempo, cuando el sobre le estalló en la cara.

—Ah vaya. Esa Molly no es más escandalosa porque no puede, ah? Pero eso sí… "Juro" que yo JAMÁS usaría la memoria de mi hija para chantajear a alguien.— fue el comentario de la señora Tonks que estaba parada a unos pasos fuera de la cocina agarrando una mochila y un abrigo pequeño con unos guantes en una mano, mientras que en la otra portaba su varita para silenciar el salón ya que el niño estaba desayunando en la cocina. Y se acercó a uno de los sillones individuales donde depositó las infantiles prendas de vestir y el objeto escolar. —Mira Harry. Sé que no me concierne meterme en tus asuntos ni públicos ni privados y eso es algo que aprendí muy bien con la "_ancestral_" familia Black. Claro, a menos que tengan que ver conmigo…— y muy seria se giró hacia el ojiverde quien solo agachaba la cabeza como regañado —, sabes muy bien que no tengo a nadie más que cuide de mi nieto y Yo como su abuela necesito saber "cualquier cosa" que tenga que ver con él y más si es algo que le pueda afectar... sobre todo tú, porque da la casualidad de que fuiste escogido por mi hija y mi yerno para ser su padrino. Opción que yo acepté, porque no había más, pero tampoco te aproveches muchacho. — Andrómeda se cruzó de brazos tal como alguna vez vio en Narcisa Malfoy. —¿Será que puedo saber qué pasó ahora entre tú y la hija de los Weasley?

El ojiverde se sentía apenado, pues a la madrugada del día anterior (sábado amanecer domingo y casi cinco de la mañana), había llegado allí diciendo "_Déjeme pasar aquí esta noche, señora Tonks_". Ella no se le negó por Teddy y porque sabe que no era un mal chico, pero no le agradó en nada verlo con un aspecto demacrado y encima… oliendo a alcohol.

Él carraspeó —Qué tal si… les acompaño a la escuela y en el camino se lo explico.

—¡OH! ¡¿Vas a irrr conmigo a la escuela, Padrrrino?!— preguntó el pequeño Teddy entrando a la sala con una tostada de jamón con queso y mantequilla a medias.

Harry le sonrió con gracia —¡sí Teddy, voy! ¡¿Ya estás listo?!— el niño con una sonrisa chimuela (le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros) contestó entusiasmado.

—SI

—NO.— le cortó la abuela y el pequeño cruzó miradas con ella no entendiendo. —No has terminado tu desayuno, no te has lavado las manos y tampoco los dientes. Y de rrremate tienes que hacer firmar tus tareas a tu padrrrino— el niño se puso una mano en la frente. —Al menos límpiese las manos y venga.— Teddy fue a sentarse en el sofá donde su padrino estuvo durmiendo, y de la mochila de los Paw Patrols sacó sus tareas y se la pasó al pelinegro. Este abrió una carpeta que mostraban cuatro páginas: una con un número 3 muy grande rellenado con papelitos de revistas, la otra era un tren pintado curiosamente con los colores escarlata del expreso de Hogwarts, la tercera hoja era una plana con algunas palabras y la cuarta con palabras para pronunciar.

—Es que la seeee-ño-ri-ta Mari me dijo que debo prrracticar mucho la "erre".— explicó el pequeño.

—Oh ya.— Harry se sentó y ocultando su mano izquierda tras su espalda de la mirada del niño, hizo aparecer un bolígrafo. Lo pasó a su mano derecha y le firmó las tareas. A continuación y aprovechando el objeto en su mano. —Andrómeda, sería tan amable de regalarme un pedazo de papel.

—Sí, ya te doy uno.— Andrómeda se levantó y fue por una libreta que tenía al lado de un teléfono de disco. Harry se preguntó si ese aparato lo tendría de adorno por el estilo antiguo que tenía o si alguien de la familia de Ted Tonks todavía la llamara. Cosa que lo dudaba. Al regresar, mientras se la daba al ojiverde, ella le dio una ojeada al niño y le dijo —No veo tu lonchera Teddy, ¿Dónde está?

—Está sobre la mesa de la cocina… y no la alcanzo.— dijo poniendo una carita de inocente.

Andrómeda se puso las manos en la cintura —Ah, y quieres que la busque yo ¿cierto? Pues no, vaya busque una silla, ¿No es así como haces para agarrar las galletas que tengo en una lata?— encogió su mirada y el pequeño Teddy hizo lo mismo por imitarla. —vaya, y de paso se me lava las manos y los dientes.

El chiquillo bajó sus hombros rendido. —Oh bueno, voy.— al pequeño se le volvió el pelo azul oscuro y corrió. Andrómeda se sentó en el puesto es que estuvo su nieto y vio lo que Harry escribía mientras guardaba la carpeta en la mochila.

«_Señora Weasley:_

_Primeramente, "buenos días" (_le respondió como recordándole que primero se saludaba_), si es que los tiene. _

_Puedo entender que Ginny no le explicara cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad, pero aunque tuve todos los motivos para arrastrarla hasta su casa, puedo jurarle por los huesos de mis padres, que no le he tocado ni uno solo de sus cabellos. En todo caso, que le pregunte al "amigo" que la acompañaba esa noche. Está en su derecho de reclamar todo lo que quiera, como yo también lo tengo. Y aunque no le veo ninguna razón lógica para resolverlo de esa manera, pero si quiere tribunales, tribunales le voy a dar._

_Ah, pero claro, seguramente será mi palabra contra la suya, a fin de cuentas "es su hija" y si piensa que fui YO quien irrespetó a su familia incluyendo la memoria de Fred. Entonces la mejor solución a todo este problema es que se cancele DEFINITIVAMENTE cualquier unión de ella con mi persona… O NO, le propongo otra cosa: en vista que ninguno de su familia tendrá para devolverme hasta el último knuk por todo el gasto que ha salido del dinero de mis ancestros, aproveche la ceremonia para que SU HIJA se case con otro que tenga la cara de "Muy Tonto" como la mía. Acéptelo como mi regalo para el próximo compromiso, porque conmigo SE ACABÓ._

_Saludos, Harry Potter_.»

Andrómeda se cubrió la boca con una mano. No es que fuera chismosa, pero vaya lo que darían algunas por una "información" de oro como ésta.

Harry desapareció el bolígrafo, se acercó hacia el teléfono para dejar la libreta, sacó su varita para arreglar su aspecto y se volteó para hacer lo mismo con las cosas que usó para dormir en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y finalmente… soltando un suspiro de decepción respondió en murmullos —Encontré… a Ginny con otro hombre en la cama…— tragó saliva, disimuló que se arreglaba las mangas de la camisa y chaqueta negra. Por fin miró a Andrómeda —de mi departamento.

Andrómeda abrió sus parpados asombrada y quitó la mano de su boca —¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Roto, lastimado y decepcionado. Siento que no sé qué hacer… o quizás sí sé. Es solo que… me siento perdido. Sigo sin entender por qué sucedió.— dijo. Sintiendo una picazón en la nariz y en los ojos, se acercó a cerrar la ventana.

—Ya estoy abuelita…— dijo pequeño habiéndose lavado incluso la cara.

La señora Tonks miró estupefacta al niño y corrigió su expresión facial, se levantó y se acercó a él —Muy bien, muy bien… eh, ahora mijito, déjame peinarte para que te veas muy guapo. ¿Sí?— El chiquillo asintió, y la ex descendiente de los Black sacó su varita camuflada con una peinilla y la movió despacio sobre la cabellera del niño y a la vez que le aplicaba un hechizo para que por nada del mundo se cambiara el tono del cabello mágicamente hasta que estuviera de regreso y dentro de casa: es que en la cara y cuerpo de este niño estaba su padre, pero sus platinados ojos eran de su madre y también había heredado su lado metamorfomago haciendo que sus cabellos negros se volvieran un azul eléctrico. —Ya está, ahora sí. Vámonos.

Al salir Harry levantó sus manos y dejó que la lechuza se fuera con su respuesta.

—¿Hablaron?, es decir le preguntaste "Porqué" lo hizo…

—No.— el ojiverde quien llevaba a Teddy de la mano, no miró a Andrómeda.

—Tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar contigo.

—No iré a buscarla. Como tampoco sé si quiero oírla— respondió él. —porque con lo que dijo esa noche, me pareció suficiente.

Andrómeda se silenció por un instante, pensando en el vociferador de Molly. —Pero… ¿la golpeaste?— preguntó al disimulo, pero Teddy no es sordo.

—¿Qué golpeaste?

—Una pelota…— respondió Harry con una sonrisa risueña para el niño —, pero "No", no la golpee.— fue la respuesta con una mirada seria para la señora Tonks. Ella asintió comprendiendo.

—Entonces ya no habrá boda.

—No. ¿Quién se casaría con alguien que le ponen los cuernos en sus propias narices?

—Tú mismo serías capas. Claro, si "_la amas de verdad_". Se lo perdonarías. A fin de cuentas ustedes son novios de años, ¿no es así?

Ante ese comentario Harry sintió una cosa rara y muy molesta en el pecho, era como si ese viejo monstruo verde se hubiera vuelto un parásito dentro de su estómago que le provocaba vomitar. Menos mal no desayunó. Sin embargo, ¿A eso podía llamarlo "amor"? ¿Podría perdonar una cosa así? —He tenido varias sospechas desde hace tiempo y la verdad… no sé si la ame, pero…

—¿Por qué no te casas con la tía "Herrr-mi-O-ne"?— surgió esa pregunta tan de repente que Harry casi se cae cuando su pie izquierdo se salió de la vereda. De inmediato miró al niño no sabiendo que decir.

—Pues por… por-porque no sé… hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ella. ¿Tú la has visto?

—Sí.— respondió con una gran sonrisa el pequeño Teddy —Vino con sus papás, me ayudó a entrar en la escuela. Me trajo muchos regalos como la mochila y la lonchera con mi dibujo animado favorito. La almohadita con la que te tapaste la cara también me la regaló con otras cosas para mi cama. Y dijo que me llevaría a la playa en… Aus… Aus…

—Austrrralia. Teddy.— le corrigió su abuela.

—Eso, en Aus…trra-lia.

— Y… ¿Por qué no supe de esto?— cuestionó entre dientes el ojiverde, molesto porque su ahijado supiera más de la existencia de su mejor amiga que él mismo.

—Porque estabas con los Weasley.— le respondió sin más la señora Tonks dándose cuenta que ya llegaban. —En julio, celebrando tu cumpleaños; y en diciembre, pidiendo en matrimonio a la hija de Molly y Arthur.

El ojiverde se quedó congelado y callado ante esa verdad.

En la puerta les esperaba la maestra de Teddy con otros niños que estaban sentaditos haciendo fila. La señora Tonks le presentó a Harry como padrino del pequeño Lupin y segundo representante. Mientras la maestra le hacía preguntas a la abuela sobre cómo le había ido con la tarea que le envió, Harry recordó el aparato telefónico que la señora Tonks tenía en su casa y se puso de rodillas para indagar:

—¿Siempre hablas con Hermione?

—Sí, oh bueno… no siempre. A veces cuando voy a la escuela o cuando voy a dormir.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Hermione?

El chiquillo se rascó la cabeza pensando —El domingo.

Harry se sorprendió —¿Ayer? Pero… yo estuve ahí y no oí el teléfono.

Teddy levantó sus brazos con sus manos a los lados —Estabas dormidote y mi abuelita me dijo que no te despertara.

—¿Pero hoy no te ha llamado?

—Cuando no lo hace, lo hace antes de irme a dormir.— El pequeño Lupin levantó sus hombros —Bueno, no sé. Y ya tengo que entrar padrino Harry.

—Oh, gracias Teddy. Que tengas un buen día, pequeño.

—Gracias padrino.

El pequeño Ted Remus Lupin Tonks se lanzó a los brazos del gran Harry Potter para despedirse y luego fue con su abuela quien le dio un besito en la frente recomendándole que se porte bien y atendiera la clase. Y de ahí, entró corriendo a sentarse con sus compañeros a esperar a los demás niños que faltaban.

**La llamada de los Modern Talkin.**

Luego de dejar a la señora Tonks, se reapareció en un callejón cercano a su edificio. Subió por el ascensor al piso donde se ubicaba su bonito departamento, caprichito que había adquirido por las posibilidades económicas que poseía para mantenerlo gracias a las herencias Potter-Black correspondientes de sus padres y de su padrino Sirius Black. Bien hubiera podido vivir en la tétrica mansión de los Black, pero era demasiado para él solo. No obstante, apenas introdujo la llave en el seguro ya no le apetecía vivir allí tampoco, porque su tranquilo y privado espacio había sido profanado de manera vil. Lamentablemente, tendrá que aguantarlo hasta buscar uno nuevo.

Dio un par de pasos dentro y todo fue como un deja vu.

"Tiiiin tin tin, tin tin tin… Tiriririn tin…" Harry regresó a la realidad al oír un ruido y se dio cuenta que de la entrada, no había pasado, pero atraído por ese sonido, fue a su sala donde se hallaba un estéreo conectado a un teatro en casa y plasma, pero ninguno estaba encendido. Extrañado alzó su cabeza percibiendo auditivamente que aquel rítmico sonido no debía estar muy lejos.

"_Deep… love is a burnin' fire stay… 'cause then the flame grows higher… babe. Don't let him steal your heart, it's easy… easy… GIRL!"_

En el pasillo vio la mesilla derrumbada junto a la lamparita, los vasos rotos y la botella rota a la mitad. La silla era lo único que estaba intacto en su lugar como si de un trono se tratara. Un "Track" se estrujó bajo su zapato. Al bajar la vista no recordaba en que momento habrá soltado el vaso que tenía en su mano, pero allí estaban sus restos. Volteó a su derecha… y allí estaba, frente a la puerta abierta de la escena de su crimen. Crimen que a fin de cuentas no lo fue porque todos salieron vivos y coleando del problema. En lo único que les afectaba a los tres era: que la pelirroja había sido descubierta infraganti, el extranjero mal parado por estar involucrado, y él había quedado como gran cornudo.

"_GIRL! This game can't last forever… why… we cannot live together… try… don't let him take your love from me…_"

Parado bajo el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se movieron por cada posible rincón. Y no recordaba haber activado su reloj-alarma en modo radio, que en ese momento marcaban ya las 9:45 am. (Segunda cosa intacta). "_Menos mal hoy puedo ir al medio día a entregar mi reporte_", más no estaba de ningún humor para oír ningún tipo de música, así que le apuntó al reloj alarma y el aparato acudió a él desconectándose de su fuente de energía. "_Bien, la radio no era la culpable_", porque la condenada melodía volvía a sonar tan rítmica y pegajosa burlándose de sus oídos, pero entre tanta lana, esponja, algodón, tela, hilachas, trozos de metal y resortes desperdigados por todo el suelo le resultaba difícil hallar eso. No tocó el interruptor para apagar las luces que aún continuaban encendidas porque necesitaba ver lo que encontrara allí y para eso, no quedaba de otra que reordenar su propio caos.

Hizo aparecer un cartón y lo encantó para que no tuviera fondo, dentro fueron a parar los restos del colchón. Se acercó a la mesita de noche estrujando trozos de vidrio y espejo con cada una de sus fuertes pisadas y al levantarla, encontró la varita de Ginny. Luego reparó el armario quedando tan elegante como lo adquirió. También levantó la lamparita de noche que había caído con la mesita, pero algo se enredó en el cable y cayó al suelo: Era otra varita. Seguramente era del francés, pero dudó que proviniera también de esa varita. Entonces, ¿De dónde venía?, pero música había dejado de sonar. En fin… Declarándose muy malo con los hechizos domésticos al ver lo lento que se aspiraban los pedazos del colchón al cartón, se metió en el baño que quedaba detrás del armario. Mientras se duchaba tuvo una idea para el par de varitas encontradas. Secando cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, fue al armario donde sacó algo de ropa y su uniforme de auror cuando iba de oficina.

Su estómago rugió pidiendo comida porque no había tomado ni agua de desayuno, más por vergüenza que por no molestar a la señora Tonks. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich a su gusto y de ahí fue al refrigerador a buscar algo de beber. Había un par de latas de soda, dos de cerveza muggle, un cartón de leche todavía sellada en la puerta y dos jarras cerveceras llenas de apetitoso jugo: una de jugo de calabaza (preparado por Ginny) y otra de naranja (hecho por él). La verdad es que siempre agarraba el jugo de calabaza, y el de naranja a veces lo dejaba para esas mañanas. Pero esta vez, decidió pasar de los dos y agarró el cartón de leche nuevo, se sirvió en un vaso grande y le agregó un poquito de chocolate en polvo. Todo su desayuno lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.

Regresó al dormitorio donde solo había quedado el armazón de la cama y las almohadas caídas al otro lado. Levantó su varita y apuntando al foco que ilumina su dormitorio, lo conjuró "_Desde este momento queda terminantemente prohibida la entrada de Ginebra Weasley y toda su familia a excepción de George Weasley._" Y todo el departamento fue bañado con una escarcha blanquinosa que no tardó en desaparecer. Por último: puso la varita de Ginny en un lado y la del francés en otro. Ambos objetos muy separados para que no se mezclaran y se quedó de pie en la pared del interruptor de luz abotonándose la camisa. Le dio primera prioridad a Ginny pensando que serían muchas cosas a empacarle, así que… conjuró. —Accio, a todas las cosas de _Ginevrra_ Weasley.— y a la varita de la pelirroja se le juntaron (como supuso), un bolso deportivo que también le había regalado, un bolso para salir, la funda protectora de la Barredora sin escoba (raro), prendas de vestir, sus utensilios de belleza y una caja de madera como para guardar habanos que vinieron del baño, seguramente la conservaba por el señor Arthur.

Luego hizo lo mismo con las cosas del francés sabía que no pasarían de la varita, "_sería el colmo que tuviera más_", pensó el pelinegro. —Accio, cosas del francés.— y aparte de la varita (que vibro un poco), se le juntó una billetera muggle café crema que fue arrastrada de debajo de la cama (cosa que le llamó la atención), pero lo que no esperaba ver era una "Nimbus Zeta" ingresar por la puerta de su dormitorio. Ginny cuando se enfurecía se le inflaban las mejillas y se le enrojecían cuando se ponía tan escandalosa como su madre o Ron. Lanzó un improperio al darse cuenta que el francés se había llevado la Barredora 13 que él le había regalado a Ginny el año pasado. Ni modo, otro punto a discutir con la pelirroja.

Se acercó a agarrar las dos almohadas con los dos brazos que estaban en el suelo y con otro movimiento de varita hizo que las cosas lo siguieran hasta la sala.

Agradeciendo que en la decoración de su departamento estuviera un sofá muy grande, puso ahí las almohadas. Y las cosas (igualmente separadas) en el sofá doble que estaba enfrente de donde dormiría temporalmente hasta que compre un colchón nuevo en algún almacén y con eso ya tenía una excusa para sacar a pasear a su ahijado y a la señora Tonks. Fue al comedor donde se sentó a comer su sándwich de baguette. Y mientras masticaba pensaba por donde comenzaría, ésta vez "_—Es joven… famoso, poderoso, pero "Muy" tonto; de ancestral apellido y tiene dos bóvedas en su favor. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? No viviré para siempre del Quidditch—_". Era claro: había estado con él solo por ser su "fan" y sus "_bóvedas_". Hubiera podido hacer lo que quisiera y tener los amantes que quisiera. No sabía si prescindiría de los servicios de Bill como cuidador de sus bóvedas, esa parte la dudaba porque Teddy se había hecho muy amiguito de la pequeña Victorie. Ya lo pensaría después. Sin embargo, lo de "_Muy tonto_" no dejaba de darle vueltas. Se refería a algo más que decir que "_era un tonto con las mujeres_" y lo iba averiguar.

Cuando se decidía por comenzar por las cosas de Ginny, sucedió:

"Tiiiin tin tin, tin tin tin… Tiriririn tin…" Sonaba esa canción otra vez y esta vez sí estaba en su sala. Parecía venir de… "_Deep… love is a burnin' fire stay… 'cause then the flame grows higher… babe. Don't let him steal your heart, it's easy… easy… __GIRL!". _Y la invocó —¡_Accio billetera del francés_!_— _y el objeto llegó a su mano sintiéndola incluso vibrar al ritmo musical. _"…GIRL! This game can't last forever… why… we cannot live together… try… don't let him take your love from me…_" Curioso cómo estaba por el agradable sonidillo (lo admitió), la agarró de un lado para dejar que se abriera en vertical y de la zona en que se suelen colocar los billetes emergió en horizontal un teléfono móvil muy moderno. Punto a favor para los magos franceses que tienen más contacto con la gente muggle que los británicos. Había una imagen, no se veía bien, pero una parte del aparato titulaba "_Jenny G. llamando…_".

«_—¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Tienes novia allá… en Francia?— le preguntaba Ginny._

—_Oui. Mon amie Jenny.— fue la respuesta del francés»_

—Así que también tienes novia ¿no?— Sonrió perversamente y de pronto tuvo ganas de hacer una travesura. Y si le gusta, quizás la busque para cobrar una pequeña venganza.

Lo sacó y en la pantalla aparecía la foto del francés (a quien ya tuvo la desgracia de conocer), agarrando la cintura de una muchacha seximente vestida de amarillo cuyo vestido se apegaba perfectamente al cuerpo y se sostenía de un hombro descubierto, de ondulados cabellos largos de color castaño de un bello rostro iluminado con una preciosa sonrisa. Pero al ojiverde la sonrisa se le suavizó y ni siquiera pestañeó, porque la conocía, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera distinta a los fríos que había tenido en estos últimos días. Amplió muchos sus parpados y entonces le vino… —COF COF COF…— un ataque de tos al reconocer la carita de esa muchacha. Tuvo que agarrar la servilleta para darse aire, pero aunque le lagrimearon los ojos no dejó de mirar a la chica. Harry se cubrió la boca con una servilleta y su expresión facial cambió. Y es que… nooooo, ese tipo no podía ser novio de ella, NO de su mejor amiga, porque sin dudas ella lo era. En el centro titulaba "_Jenny G. llamando…_", pero entonces el aparato dejó de vibrar y el título cambió a "_Llamada perdida_". Y se apagó.

—Oye no, no te apagues…— como si hubiese sido oído, el aparatillo volvió a sonar al encenderse con el "_Jenny G. llamando_…". Harry observó bien los botones de la pantalla, no supo si estaría bien, pero solo había una manera de comprobar si era la misma chica y cuando le contestara ¿Qué le diría? Pues… descubrió como abrir la llamada.

—_¡Oh… mon Dieu, Abel! (Oh Dios mío, Abil)— _dijo desesperada parloteando en el idioma francés —_Gracias a Dios que contestas, ¿me quieres decir donde diablos te has metido y por qué ni siquiera me has mensajeado? No tienes idea de las veces que te he llamado Abel...—_ la chica detectó que había una respiración, pero nadie le respondía _—¿Abel? ¿Abel? Réponds s'il te plait (responde por favor)._

Harry sonrió a plenitud y sus ojos lagrimearon de lo contento de volver oírla aunque fuera en otro idioma, pero tragó saliva al notar lo desesperada que estaba. Así que… —Hola Hermione.

La chica al otro lado de la línea tan estupefacta se arrimó sobre su escritorio y su celular se deslizó de su mano cayendo al suelo con la pantalla activa que mostraba la foto tipo modelo de revista de Bonamy que titulaba "Abel B. conectado", menos mal a su oficina le había añadido una alfombra. Y es que… eran contados los que la llamaban "Hermione" en su nuevo círculo social. Abel no lo hacía porque le costaba mucho pronunciarlo, por eso muchos la conocían como "Jenny". Pero dio otro respingó poniéndose una mano en el corazón cuando volvió a oír esa conocida voz, solo que con una tonalidad más grave y varonil.

—¿Her-Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? No me cuelgues… por favor.

—_¿Jenny? ¿Vamos a almorzar?— _La castaña levantó la vista cuando una de sus compañeras se asomó por su puerta abierta y le habló en francés.

—_Oh oui, pero iré a eso de las 12:30._

—_Oh Bon. Hey, se te ha caído tu fono.— _la bruja francesa se agachó y al levantarse no pasó desapercibido el aspecto de su rostro_ —¿Te sientes bien Jenny? Tu cara está colorada._

—_Oh non, calme (tranquila)— _sonrió la castaña sobándose las mejillas_ —es que… creo que me pasé con el maquillaje hoy…—_ que en realidad casi no usaba para la cara sino solo labiales.

—_Oh comprendo. Bueno entonces nos vemos a la salida… ¿Te cierro la puerta?_

—_Oh S'il vous plait (oh por favor). __Merci Agatthe.—_ estando sola nuevamente, tomó aire y lo exhaló contando hasta tres muy despacio. Acercó el móvil al oído. —_Hola… Harry Potter._— e inevitablemente sus labios se torcieron a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja perdida de volver a oírlo.

Harry sonrió tanto con solo oírla que con lo que le pasó pensó que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Percibió sus nervios, nervios que él también los tenía. —Hola Hermione Granger.

—_Debe… eh—_ carraspeó. Vaya que hace tiempo que no hablaban, pero era demasiada coincidencia que "él" contestara el celular del chico con el que salía _—debe existir alguna razón para que tú tengas el celular de Abel, ¿cierto?_— logró decir de una sola.

—Muy cierto.— y la sonrisa de Harry también fue poco a poco desapareciendo. Es que a ella no podía mentirle y era mejor decirle la verdad antes que se enterara por la prensa.

Hermione pasándose la lengua por los labios, preguntó —_¿Qué tan grave?_

—Muy grave.

—_¿Se mató durante un partido o… o… lo mataron?_

—No y no.

—_¿Entonces? Es obvio que algo pasó porque ayer lo estuve llamando toda la santa tarde y el muy idio…_

—Conocí a tu novio teniendo sexo con Ginny.— soltó Harry sin anestesia para que supiera la magnitud de lo que pasaba, porque si encima su mejor amiga era novia del hp ese, también tenía derecho a saberlo.

La castaña sintió que el aire se hundía en su pecho, sus piernas se le doblaron y terminó sentada en su silla que ofrece a sus clientes y criaturas mágicas. Cerró sus ojos y se acarició la frente mientras negaba con su cabeza. —Ay no…— logró decir. Esta vez el ojiverde no respondió, pero en su lugar escuchó otra voz.

"_Harry Potter: preséntate en mi oficina "Ya" tengo dos situaciones que te involucran. Kingsley_"

Hermione abrió sus ojos y boca —_Ese era el lince de Kingsley, ¿verdad? Harry… por favor dime qué está pasando._— lo escuchó suspirar con pesar.

—Necesito "_tanto"_ volver a verte.— le respondió con una voz suave, pero dolida, muy herida. Ella lo comprendía: él se iba a casar y ella todavía no. —Necesitamos hablar… _y mucho_. ¿Dime… que no es así?

La castaña tragó amarga saliva y asintió casi susurrando. —Sí.

—¿Cómo te localizo?— aunque sabía el país, quería que le diera más detalles directos a ella.

—_París, Distrito 6, la "Place de Furstemberg" o "Plaza de Furstemberg". ¿Cuándo vendrás?_

—A penas es Lunes y no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo, ¿Te parece bien si voy éste viernes? Tengo que resolver algunos problemas aquí.

—_Me parece bien. Trae abrigo porque todavía… hace frío_.

Harry sonrió y preguntó —¿Cómo se dice "gracias" en francés?

Hermione, a pesar que le rodaba una lagrimita por la mejilla, también le sonrió —_Merci._

—Merci Hermione.

—_De rien Harry_.— rodó los ojos y añadió —_Que significa "De nada"_

La llamada fue cerrada por Hermione quien medio-medio torció sus labios formando una sonrisa por la grata sorpresa de volver a oír la voz de Harry, pero con un sabor agridulce por la mala noticia que recibía su corazón.

**Paris - La Place de Furstemberg**

"_Ding dong… ding dong…"_ sonaba el timbre.

Una mujer castaña entrada en canas por los muchos años que tenía, abrió la puerta:

—Ah, eres tú muchacho. Pasa.— decía la señora Tonks dándole paso al pelinegro que llevaba una mochila negra tras la espalda —¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, señora Tonks, vengo a despedirme de usted y de Teddy.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, Kingsley me dio vacaciones obligadas y no pienso presentarme ante el Wizengamot.— decía mientras se ajustaba los guantes. Levantó su mirada hacia la madre de Dora —¿Dónde está Teddy?

—Allá de chismoso— dijo la señora señalando a su nieto haciendo un pico con la boca. El ojiverde le siguió la dirección y lo vio sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas hablando con alguien por teléfono. Harry amplió sus parpados y sonrió sabiendo con quien lo hacía. Y fue hacia allí.

—Oye, me prestas el teléfono.

El niño bajó el auricular un poco y extrañado levantó una ceja —¿Para qué?

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció su cara —Son cosa de mayores.

—Pero estoy hablando "yo" con mi tía Herrrr-mi-O-ne.

—Oh vamos, préstamelo. Tú hablas casi todos los días con ella, yo solo quiero un momento.

Padrino y ahijado se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido y el pequeño determinó. —Solo un ratito.

—Hecho— el chiquillo estiró su bracito con el auricular en la mano y Harry lo tomó. —Hola Hermione.

—Sí, aquí estoy. Dime

—Me repites la dirección.— Harry sacó una pequeña libreta que suele usar durante las misiones. Y anotó con un lápiz.

—_En el Distrito 6 París, Distrito 6, la "Place de Furstemberg" o "Plaza de Furstemberg". Van a ser la cinco y media de la tarde, ¿Qué tiempo tardarás?_

—Aproximadamente una media hora.

—_Pues bien. Allí te esperaré._

—Merci Hermione— se despidió el pelinegro.

La castaña rio encantada —_De rien Harry._

Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de colgar —OYE, NO CUELGUES.— se quejó Teddy con la carita arrugada. El ojiverde le entregó el auricular y revolviéndole el pelo le respondió.

—No te quedes tanto tiempo, pórtate bien y has tus deberes después que cuelgues. No los dejes para el domingo.

—¿Te vas de viaje otrra vez padrrrino?

—Sí. Es parte de mi trabajo.

—¿Me traerás un regalo?

—Bueno, yo te traigo. Chao.

Harry caminó atravesando la cocina hasta llegar al jardín trasero de la casa de los Tonks, lugar donde años atrás se estrellara con Hagrid en una Harly mágica. Siendo seguido por la abuelita de Teddy.

—¿Dónde te localizo en caso de emergencia?

El ojiverde se volteó y la miró mientras montaba su nueva Saeta de Fuego Prototipo 2. Necesitaba volar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. —Podrá… llamarme donde está Hermione, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo.

La señora Tonks le sonrió comprensivamente —Ya entiendo.

—Hasta luego señora Tonks y… disculpe por lo del otro día.

—Ve tranquilo Potter.

El ojiverde protegió sus lentes, se colocó la capa invisible encima y la ajustó a su cuerpo como si fuera una gabardina. Miró a los cielos aún brillantes por el sol y de una patada salió disparado a perderse con el viento. Chequeó su reloj deportivo dándose cuenta que era el momento de usar su traslador. Bajó un poco la velocidad hasta detenerse en el aire y de su bolsillo sacó un encendedor mágico para decir. —Paris.— y… ¡zuuuum! fue absorbido.

Al abrir sus ojos, fue sorprendido por una enorme estructura de hierro en frente y tuvo que agarrar su escoba por el mango para enderezarla con toda la fuerza posible para seguir subiendo y subiendo y subiendo y subiendo hasta que al llegar al llegar a la cúspide, le dio una patada a la punta de antena y luego de pasarla se volteó para ver lo que era, y no era nada más y nada menos que el emblemático edificio que representa estar en Francia-Paris: La Torre Eiffel.

Se rio a carcajadas y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡ESTOY EN PARIS YAHOOOOOO…! ¡WOOOOOOOW…!

Su corazón estaba henchido de la adrenalina que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y su mayor alegría sería cuando la vea a su castaña amiga. Una brújula mágica colocada en la punta del mango de su Saeta de Fuego (obsequiada por la compra de su escoba), le indicaba con una de sus flechas a donde debía había pedido llegar. Y entonces, la misma flecha tintineó señalando el sitio a aterrizar con un membrete que decía "_6ª. Saint German des Prés – Place Furstemberg_". Dio algunas vueltas en el aire observando hacia abajo antes de arriesgarse y lo que veía era una plaza pequeña tipo rotonda siendo rodeada por cuatro árboles: tres delgados y uno grueso. Y en su centro había una farola de cinco brazo. Parecía ser un sitio tranquilo, algo reservado, poco concurrido por muggles (no habían muchos por allí). Como si fuera escondido y a la vez, podía percibir cierto aire mágico. Parpadeó y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver que alguien salía de la nada de la farola. Como si la farola fuera alguna fachada invisible.

Aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de ella, aunque no estando muy seguro de que lo fuera ya que estaba vestida con una especie de abrigo o capa acampanada negra, medias negras que se amoldaba a unas estilizadas y bonitas piernas, usaba unos botines negros y adornaba su cabello suelto ondeado y castaño con una boina negra. Y de pronto le recordó mucho al uniforme de las Beauxbattons solo que con ciertas modificaciones en negro. Estaba de espaldas y él comenzó a caminar despacio sintiendo su corazón inquieto producto de la adrenalina y de la emoción de volver a verla…

Y quería sorprenderla.

Por otro lado Hermione miraba de un lado al otro y chequeaba su reloj de pulsera de vez en cuando preocupada y a la vez nerviosa porque no sabía si Harry alguna vez había ido a Francia, temía que se hubiera perdido por no conocer nada del idioma y porque no le dijo más indicaciones de cómo era la plaza Furstemberg… y también porque era una de las entradas secretas al Ministerio Mágico de Francia. —¿Hermione?— La castaña dio media vuelta al escuchar una voz varonil detrás suyo, pero al voltear no veía nada hasta que escuchó unos pasos raros que parecían venir del fondo de una de las cuatro calles que se unían a la placita, él se descubrió la cabeza y así también abrirse la capa invisible, venía (efectivamente) caminando en medio de una de ellas sin fijarse ni preocuparse si muchos o pocos muggles franceses le vieran.

—¿Harry?— aspiró con suavidad y sonriendo ampliamente al reconocerle, salió disparada hacia dejando caer su bolso y su boina francesa para lanzarse a abrazarlo. —¡OH Harry!

Harry con una gran sonrisa se detuvo abriendo sus brazos y manos dejando caer la capa invisible encima de su Saeta -¡Harry! HARRY… OH HAR… ¿Hum?- y él la recibió más gustoso que atrapar una snitch, la agarró de la cintura para levantarla y entonces… no se contuvo, clavó su boca en la sonriente de ella.

La besó.

La castaña se quedó con los ojos abiertos del asombro, pero poco a poco le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, inclinó su cabeza, cerró sus parpados y abrió sus labios para cerrarlos sobre la boca del pelinegro siendo esta su correspondencia. Tembló por la fuerza de ese beso, sintiendo una horrible corriente por todo su cuerpo por ese beso con sabor a sentimientos, nostalgias, emociones encontradas y acumuladas en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Para los muggles que vivían y laboraban en las famosas tiendas por ahí no les extrañaba mucho la escena, pero para los pocos turistas que transitaban por la zona, revisaban los trípticos turísticos donde había una imagen con la plaza y su descripción, y comprendiendo del porqué los parisinos le llamaban a esa plaza "La plaza del romance" o "la plaza del amor".

Hermione enterró sus dedos en ese cabello tan negro como la misma noche que aún no llegaba en esos momentos, mientras que Harry la apretó más a su cuerpo. Sin embargo su beso llegó a tal punto que les ahogaba por lo que tuvieron separar sus bocas con suavidad. Apegaron sus frentes y rozaron sus narices mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente para llenar sus pulmones del vital aire puro del ambiente de París. Ambos rieron idiotizados por la deliciosa sensación.

—Hol… hola Her…mione— saludó Harry en susurros y respirando con dificultad. Ella rio un poquillo.

Ella rio un poquillo no entendiendo porque se reía, pero igual le contestó dejando caer su cabeza en uno de los hombros del pelinegro —_Oh mon Dieu _Harry… Hola, hola y re-hola.— y dobló las piernas no queriendo que la soltara.

—Jajajaja…— rio Harry también entre emocionado y nervioso —de haber sabido que me recibirías así, habría venido hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se congeló y reaccionó abriendo sus ojos de estupefacta por lo que acababa de hacer, levantó su cabeza inmediatamente y le dio un fuerte empujón para separarse completamente de él, pero al ser muy brusca (ya que el ojiverde la tenía prácticamente en el aire) casi cae al suelo de piedra. Harry alcanzó a agarrarla de las muñecas y la regresó nuevamente a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cintura. Ella se agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta negra medio abierta de él, pero esta vez con sus pies sobre la tierra.

—Cálmate Hermione.— le dijo con suavidad el pelinegro. Ella levantó su mirada y lo primero que enfocó antes de llegar a esos ojos verdes, eran esos labios que le sonreían de lado como si la hubiera descubierto haciendo una travesura.

—Eh, es que…, bueno…— trataba de responder la ojimiel mientras se pasaba las manos por las mejillas al notarlas calientitas. —bueno, es que han sido… muchos años… y esto "nunca" había sucedido antes.

—Lo sé.— él volvió a apegar su frente con la de ella, pero en son de buscar calmarla. —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Hermione.

Ella cerró sus ojos y puso las manos en el pecho de él con la idea de tener distancia, pero también porque le encantaba tenerlas allí. —Yo también lo he hecho Harry. Yo también te he extrañado y mucho.

Harry abrió sus ojos para preguntarle en voz baja —Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Desde cuándo lo estás? y ¿Por qué no me has escrito?

Hermione suspiró notando como el encanto fue bajando de nivel —Te he escrito muchas veces, pero no sé si mis cartas te llegaron.— ambos enfrentaron miradas, sobre todo Harry que al revelar eso su mejor amiga lo primero que pensó fue en una cara: la de Ginny Weasley. ¿Acaso ella estuvo incautando sus cartas? —Creo… que tenemos mucho de qué hablar Harry.

—A eso vine.— Ambos se separaron y bajaron sus brazos. Ella regresó sobre sus pasos a recoger sus cosas caídas en el suelo. Harry hizo lo mismo observando a los pocos muggles alrededor notando que volvían a su vida cotidiana como si nada. Su capa invisible estaba volteada del lado visible y con ella agarró su escoba. Hubiera podido guardarla, pero no quería arriesgarse a que algún muggle viera que introducía una escoba dentro de una mochila que menos mal la tenía colgada todavía en la espalda. Al voltear vio a Hermione ajustando su abrigo, colocándose los guantes y finalmente arreglándose la boina nuevamente en el cabello. Definitivamente estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la viera al final de la guerra mágica. Luego vio hacia más atrás de ella y donde antes estaba la farola de cinco brazos la vio cambiar su figura a otra muy distinta: una especie de estatua con cuatro mujeres griegas sosteniendo una cubierta. Sorprendido, lo soltó —¿Qué es esto?

Hermione lo miró a él y luego a la figura de detrás. Se rio un poco y se le acercó para agarrarlo de la mano. —Es una fuente "Wallace" y es… la entrada al Ministerio de Magia de Francia.

Harry la mira más que sorprendido dejándose encaminar a donde ella le llevara —Hermione, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Basta con que un mago o bruja nos haya visto y la prensa rosa…

—Tranquilo Harry. Es la entrada principal para visitantes, pero es un sitio casi olvidado. Ya no es utilizado con la frecuencia de sus tiempos. Ningún mago o bruja o criatura, pasa por aquí una vez que lo conocen porque recurren a las chimeneas, se aparecen directamente en el Atrio o en sus oficinas.— y se detuvieron.

—Oh.— el ojiverde volvió la vista al frente cuando se detuvieron frente a un auto Beetle rojo. —¿Y esto?

—Es mi auto.— respondió con simpleza. Harry la miró con una ceja levantada y ella le copio el gesto levantando una llave para auto —HARRY POTTER, Yo no pienso llevarte a mi humilde y dulce hogar en "_ESO_"— le dijo señalando la escoba que él llevaba sobre un hombro cubierta con la capa invisible, y aplastó el botón del seguro —¡Bip bip! Así que subes.

—Jajajaja… está bien, está bien. Un tour por la ciudad no me hará daño. Vamos.

**Heridas del Pasado**

Hermione quita el seguro a su departamento, pero se queda sujetando la puerta a su espalda. —Bien Harry…— suspira un poquito nerviosa con una sonrisa —bienvenido a mi departamento en el Distrito 9 de Paris, _arrondissement de l'_Ópera en el Barrio de Fauboruag-Montmartre.— y por fin termina de abrir la puerta de par en par e ingresando primero.

Harry entró al hogar de la castaña en Paris y en su boca se formó una "O" al tener una fuerte sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo, porque… eran las paredes laterales estanterías repletas de libros (calculó) desde su cintura hasta el techo, solo que en la izquierda están dos puertas: una de ellas roja y con cuadrados de vidrios en las que supuso era la cocina y una chimenea de dos caras de piedra antigua que se encendió al momento en que su dueña cerró la puerta y llenó la estancia de agradable calor -Harry se agachó un poco viendo una mesa tipo comedor y sillas al otro lado de la chimenea- ; en la pared de piedra de la chimenea colgaba el escudo mismo del colegio Hogwarts; los muebles eran los mismos que la Sala Común de Gryffindor poseía -no todos-: solo el clásico sofá rojo más ensanchado que el original, y un sillón orejero cerca de la chimenea con un banquito para colocar los pies. En el suelo una alfombra muy lanuda color blanca y sobre ésta, una mesita de café de cuatro patas robustas con vidrio y en cuyo centro se podía ver un baúl –el ojiverde se agachó- con el sello de la misma Casa a la que perteneció junto a él y las iniciales de "H.J.G" de su excompañera. Al baúl y en los cuatro lados de la mesita habían cojines grandes bastantes similares a los que se usaban en la clase de Astronomía. Al enderezarse vio a un gato grande y tan esponjoso de color naranja mezclado con una raza mágica y que siempre daba la impresión de haber chocado contra una pared, sentado fuera de la pared librero de enfrente. Lo más curioso era ¿de dónde había salido? Porque antes no estaba allí.

—¿Y… qué te parece?

—¿Qué que me parece? Que te aprovechaste de la segunda guerra mágica— decía el ojiverde girando muy despacio y sobre sí mismo observando cada rincón con sus parpados muy abiertos entre asombrado y maravillado hasta dejarse caer en el sillón individual. El minino se subió a sus piernas y él no le mezquino las caricias. —Hola Croockshanks a los años que te veo también.

—Hey, ¿Qué comentario es ese?— Harry bajó la mirada hacia ella que tenía la cara fruncida y las manos en la cintura. Y rio gracioso, pero se sentía feliz.

—Que te has traído la Sala Común de Gryffindor y la biblioteca de Hogwarts a Francia.— y la bromeó señalándola con un dedo —te voy a acusar con McGonagall de ladrona.— y cerró los ojos a tiempo —¡Ay!

Hermione se sacó la boina y con ella le dio un zape en la coronilla. —Idiota, no me he robado nada. Todo esto es producto de mi lado artístico e ingenio mágico. ¡Qué esperabas! Estoy en París donde la historia, el arte, la música y la literatura es muy apreciado. Al menos di algo bonito y decente… ¿Te gusta o No te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? Me fas…— dijo viéndola regresarse a la puerta, donde en una esquina del extremo de la estantería y abrió un espacio que por un instante pensó que esos libros se caerían, pero en realidad era una puertilla para colocar el abrigo negro y la boina. Entonces volvió a observar la pared repleta de libros, y pensó en qué secretos guardará esa pared y en el departamento porque en todo podía percibir los poderes de Hermione utilizados en cada espacio. Hermione se volteó ahora mostrando un vestido corto, blanco de botones cafés con cinturón y botines del mismo color. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras, pero esa faldita a medio muslo lo hizo preguntarse hasta donde cubrían las medias… —…cina. ¿Verdad Croockshanks que está fascinante?

—Mau, mau… grrrrnn…— le maulló y le ronroneó muy contento en respuesta el minino.

—Bueno, ese sí es un comentario bonito— dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sentándose de manera oriental sobre uno de los cojines y enfrente de él. Juntó ambas manos y codos sobre la mesita de café como si estuviera en su oficina por un nuevo caso. —Y bien Harry… ¿Por dónde comenzamos? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué te envió ese mensaje Kingsley? ¿Y cómo obtuviste el celular de _Abel (Abíl)_?

—Primeramente, quiero saber que tan estrecha es tu relación con el tal Abel Bonifacio.

La castaña encogió su mirada y le dijo —Es Bonamy y es raro que me preguntes eso cuando antes no te interesaba porque saliera con Victor o con Cormac.

Y el ojiverde también encogió su mirada y contestó en bajos murmullos —Eso no viene al caso. Y ya dime.

—A ver…— ella alzó las manos rindiéndose y bajó un poco su mirada pensando no solo en lo que diría sino en lo que realmente sentía por ese hombre —_Abel (Abíl)_, no es… precisamente mi novio, pero comenzamos a salir en una fiesta por el fin de año del año pasado.

—Bien, pues yo necesito saberlo, porque no sé cómo tomarás lo que voy a mostrarte.

Hermione amplió su mirada y bajó los hombros sintiéndose nerviosa y tensa. Bueno, en realidad lo había estado toda la semana desde que, por casualidades de la vida, Harry contestara el móvil del chico con el que salía.

Harry bajó a Croockshanks de su regazo y estiró un brazo para con la magia de su mano atraer su mochila que había soltado con la escoba y la capa al entrar tan maravillado por el departamento de Hermione. Se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a la castaña y de la mochila sacó una especie de bandeja redonda de cristal con la anchura de un disco de vinilo LP y lo colocó sobre la mesita. A continuación sacó su varita y conjuró —_Aguamenti_— y conforme la bandeja se fue llenando de agua iban apareciendo unas incrustaciones fuera del cristal que la castaña identificó como runas antiguas. Cuando el ojiverde llenó hasta el tope la bandeja, ella hizo aspavientos encima de esa cosa para detenerlo antes de cometer quien sabe qué locura.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué es esto? — dijo sin quitarla los ojos a la cosa esa y leyendo las descripciones de la bandeja que decían…

—Un pensadero. Versión portátil a la que solo se le agrega agua. Algo que "incauté" en la casa de un delincuente mágico.

—Ah no…— y terca como era se levantó alejándose de eso moviendo su cabeza en negación y se cruzó de brazos a mirar fuera del ventanal. —No lo voy a hacer, no y no…— y sintió las manos tibias de Harry sobre sus hombros. —¡No voy a ver esa cosa! ¡No lo voy a ver Harry!,— e intentó sacudirse —¡no me convencerás!

—Ya veo. Éste tipejo te gustaba mucho, ¿cierto?— gruñó Harry molesto, pero a la vez sintiéndose muy atraído por el cuello de su ex compañera y mejor amiga. Pues un perfume delicioso llegó a su olfato y tuvo ganas de pasarle la lengua allí.

—NO me gustaba ese tipejo, ME GUSTA si no… no estuviera con él, pero…

—He ahí el detalle, ese "pero" y tienes que verlo para que saques tus propias conclusiones. Porque hay cosas allí que "debes" oír y quizás te ayude a identificar a "qué" se refería con "_mes affaires_"_— _le dijo casi al oído. Ella se volteó a encontrarse con esa mirada verde dejándola en jaque por el significado de esas dos palabras en francés. —¿Sabes por qué nunca me preocuparon Krum o McLaggen, Hermione?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres demasiado lista para caer con cualquiera. Claro que a diferencia de McLaggen, Krum parecía que no lo era, pero si tenía algo que lo hacía vulnerable por esa razón se dejó dominar con un imperius durante el torneo.

—Pero Harry…— y Harry la obligó a caminar despacio —eso no significaba que Viktor fuera un malvado. Era un buen chico, un caballero y yo corté esa relación porque…

—Claro, ¿Y Quién te aseguraba que no te pasaría nada sabiendo que eres hija de muggles?— y se detuvieron frente al pensadero. —y más Krum que estaba rodeado de muchos sequitos de la línea de Voldemort como Karkarov, siendo el director de Durmstrang.

Hermione miró dentro del artefacto mágico cuya agua aún se veía transparente y quieta como si estuviera en un simple vaso, pero estaba activo por las runas que parpadeaban brillantes en el borde listo para hacer su trabajo. —Nunca he entrado en un pensadero.

—Nunca es tarde. Yo no entraré, me afecta demasiado volver a verlo, pero si lo deseas estaré contigo.— le dijo agarrándola de la mano y de la cintura. Hermione dobló sus rodillas y volvió a sentarse sobre el cojín esta vez junto con Harry.

—¿Y… qué hay… que hacer?

—Espera, falta un detalle.— el pelinegro, cuya varita tenía en la mano izquierda, la alzó a la altura de la cien. De allí extrajo un largo hilo blanco platinado y lo echó dentro del pensadero. Aquello nadó y nadó haciendo círculos como si estuviera siendo revuelto con un cucharon invisible y el agua se volvió azul cual poso muy hondo y le dio miedo no salir de él. —Bien, inclínate.

Hermione se agarró con la mano derecha del borde de la mesita mientras que unía su mano izquierda con la de Harry, y al inclinarse un aire gaseoso le envolvió la cara. Y entonces, ya no estaba en su pequeño departamento en París, sino en un ático lujoso de un solo piso con altos ventanales industriales. Solo que se ubicaba en la entrada, desde donde siguió los pasos del Harry del pensadero.

**(En el pensadero) **«_Ingresaba a su departamento muy sucio, muy cansado y con hambre de una difícil misión en las que no pudieron capturar a un viejo seguidor de las filas de Tom Riddle. Cuando vio en medio de su sala y a unos pasos de los ventanales con balcón, un par de escobas en el suelo. No podía decir que fuera su nueva y preciada Saeta de Fuego Prototipo 2 ya que la portaba en un compartimiento secreto de su billetera. Así que asumió que una de esas debía ser de su novia, mientras que desconocía la otra. Pensando en la posibilidad que fuera de alguna compañera de su equipo, a punto estuvo de llamarla, pero en el camino a la cocina con ganas de beber algo escuchó ruidos muy similares cuando tenía sus íntimos encuentros con ella. _

_Su afilado instinto lo puso en alerta. _

_Siguiendo los ruidos, el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio estaba en penumbras y al llegar a la puerta, no hubo necesidad de abrirla porque ésta ya estaba semiabierta. Se acercó muy sigiloso, y solo le bastó acercar su ojo izquierdo para verla a ella, con su cuerpo delgado y pelirroja cabellera brincando sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre que no era él. Estupefacto, atónito… y todos los sinónimos que se le vinieran a la cabeza no alcanzaba definir lo que sentía en su corazón y en su mente._

_Sus pies se movieron solos haciéndole retroceder y retroceder hasta terminar cayendo sobre una silla que se encuentra frente a la puerta de su dormitorio… Y es que lo veía, pero no lo creía. Incluso quería creer que no era ella, sino otra chica, alguna amiga suya a la que le había prestado su departamento para que se divirtiera, pero… poco a poco, lo del asombro fue pasando a otra cosa más amarga, más molesta, más fastidiosa, ácida y más oscura; quemaba su pecho y comenzaba a inflar su ira. Una ira que juraba no recordaba haber sentido jamás en su vida ni siquiera con Voldemort quien le dio tantos motivos para masacrarlo hasta su muerte. _

_Y entonces…_

…_un pensamiento perverso le hizo acomodarse allí porque quería atrapar al par de amantes que se revolcaban como animales en su cama. A su lado (en la izquierda), se encontraba una mesita que hacía como una especie de adorno en el pasillo, y sobre ella se hallaba una lamparita con tres objetos muy fuera de lugar: una botella de whisky estaba delante, que se asemejaba "bastante" a una que tenía en un mueble esquinero de su sala. Delante de la botella, dos vasos de cristal: uno completamente vacío y el otro a la mitad. Y sobre éste último objeto en especial… una marca de labial se hallaba en su borde._

_Apoyó su brazo izquierdo en uno de los reposabrazos y en su mano hizo aparecer su propio vaso y con su magia levitó la botella para verter el ambarino líquido en él. Le dio un pequeño sorbo en seco mientras regresaba la botella a su lugar. En el otro reposabrazos apoyaba su brazo derecho y con esa mano preparó su varita de fénix._

_Su vigilante mirada la mantuvo puesta en ese corto espacio abierto de la puerta y por el que podía ver como una parte de la cama se movía cual máquina de lavar ropa. Y entonces… supo que llegaban al climax gracias al elevado tono de sonidos de placer que emitían. Llevó su vaso a los labios y de un solo trago se mandó todo el contenido del whisky, permitiendo que el líquido bajara por su garganta, atravesara su esófago hasta morir quemando las paredes de su vacío estómago por la "sorpresita" que a continuación "él" les iba a dar. _

_Sobre todo a "ella". _Y Hermione se quedó al lado del Harry que estaba sentado.

—_Me parece que ya es muy tarde… tienes que irte.— dijo lánguida del cansancio. _

—_El depagtamento de tu novio está "magnifique"… _

—_Lo malo, es que esté rodeado de asquerosos muggles.—_ (La castaña frunció su ceño al reconocer la voz de Ginny y más con lo que dijo)

k—Oh, pego es rarro que un Sangrre puga viva en estos sitios. Los "_non-magiques_" o muggles como usteddes los llaman tienen muchos avances y muchas ventajas que nossotrros no tenemos…

—_Ah bueno, eso es verdad._

—_Franchement, ¿Poc qué te casas? Se nota que no lo quiegues.— le comentó un hombre moviéndose para quedar sentado al borde de la cama._

—_Hum…— suspiró —son "viejos" asuntos míos._

—_Jajajaja… Clago, comprengdo. Un viejo hegredego con muchas monedas. Ah? O me equivoco._

—_Jajajaja… pues sí… solo en un detallito— se rio socarrona la muchacha —Es joven… famoso, poderoso, pero "Muy" tonto; de ancestral apellido y tiene dos bóvedas llenas de monedas en su favor. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? No viviré para siempre del quidditch— reveló._

_El tipo se rio y se puso de pie –Jajajajaja… me lo suponía. Una grran opportunité. Creo que "porr esso" yo no me casaré._

—_¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Tienes novia allá… en Francia?_

—_Oui. Mon amie Jenny._ (La castaña sonrió con sarcasmo y negó con su cabeza)

—_¿Y la trajiste contigo?_

—_Non. A ella no le gusta el Quidditch, pego me apoiya._

—_¿Por qué estás con ella?_

El tipo le respondió —_Mes affaires._

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—"_Asuntos míos"_

_Ella se sentó y acariciándole el brazo a su acompañante, puso su cabeza cerca del rostro haciendo a su vez que con su largo cabello lacio le sobara también el hombro. —Oh vamos, Bonamyyyy…– dijo ella melosamente excitada. —Yo te dije, tú dime._

—_Está muy ocupaga estudiando leyes en el ministegrio frrancés. Segrá abogada. Y me está resolviendo "un" prroblemita._

—_Jajajajajajajaja… TODA UNA ABURRIDA... jajajaja…— se burló —Sabes, recuerdo a una tipa que le gustaban las leyes mágicas en el colegio, y era toda una insípida… _(la castaña asintió con amargura y quiso salir del pensadero)_ ¡Jum!— y la risa la terminó bufando con "fastidio" —No lo tomes a mal, pero esa "Jenny" tiene mucha suerte de tenerte de novio. Eres muy bello y muy malo para estar con alguna insípida en la cama._

_Ambos salieron del lecho y entre risas buscaron cada uno sus prendas de vestir, aunque con cierta dificultad. La chica se ataba el albornoz e iba abrir la puerta, pero fue su acompañante quien (como buen caballero) lo hizo. Estaba vestido a medias, porque todavía no se abotonaba la camisa ni el blazer._

—_¿Te vegre en los prróximos pagtidos? Ginevrra (Yinebra)._

—_No lo shé. Tal vez…— puso un dedo índice en el pecho y le amenazó. —Y voy a vencerte._

—_Trés Bien. Eso si yo me dejo mad…_

¡Fuuusss! ¡PUM!

Fue el zumbar de un hechizo, el golpetazo de dos cuerpos al ser nuevamente regresados dentro de la habitación y ser estrellados contra la pared muy contraria a la salida.

_La chica sintiendo que su cerebro se aturdía más por el casi golpe y por los efectos del alcohol, apoyó sus manos: una en la cama y la otra en el suelo para enderezarse. Estando ya sentada abrió sus vistas notando a alguien oculto entre las sombras al fondo y fuera de la habitación, pero en lugar de temerle, se puso bravucona. —OYE TÚ, MORTÍFAGO IMBÉSSHIL ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? SOY UNA SANGRE PURA, Y ESHTA ESSS LA CASA DE "MIIII" PROMETIDO, EL FAMOSSHO HARRY POTTEEEEER…— lo señaló con un dedo —Y TÚUUU… NO TI-TIENES NINGUN DER…— y la lámpara de la mesita, se encendía de repente y la joven pelirroja se heló._

—_Buenas noches Ginny— dijo el ojiverde con una voz susurrante y exageradamente profunda._

—_¡HARRY!_

Hermione supo lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja con solo mirar su cara y eso es porque nunca se imaginó que Harry algún día la iba a descubrir en sus andanzas. Observó al Harry que estaba sentado en esa silla y éste solo miraba sus dos objetivos dentro del dormitorio, pero sus ojos estaban muy brillantes e instintivamente miró la cicatriz que estaba en su frente, pero esta se veía tranquila. Su magia estaba tan elevada por lo encolerizado que estaba que no se daba cuenta que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar y el vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda se rompió a tal punto de hacerlo polvo.

_Estupefacta, tembló entera con su propio grito y al instante se tapó la boca con las manos al caer en cuenta que efectivamente era su novio el que estaba sentado en esa silla y siendo temiblemente iluminado únicamente por ese aparato muggle. Y es un muy mal momento para descubrir que él verdaderamente debió ser un Slytherin, sobre todo por sus ojos verdes que brillaban con una intensidad tal cual los de un demonio o una verdadera serpiente, atento a los movimientos de su presa, ojos que recordaba solo haber visto en un enorme basilisco varios años atrás. Eso, sumado a que su nivel de magia era tan elevada que temía ser lanzada fuera del gran ventanal del dormitorio en que se veía los edificios del Londres muggle. —Pen… pensé que t-tu mis… misión iba a tardar…— apretó los labios y tragó saliva al darse cuenta lo que se le había escapado, y sintió que la borrachera se le fue a los pies cuando lo vio levantarse (sin quitarle la mirada de encima) y caminar lentamente adentrándose a la habitación, pero se detuvo a dos pasos de la entrada donde aplastó una cosa en la pared que hizo que se encendieran todas las luces del dormitorio. Parpadeó algunas veces para proteger sus vistas de la molesta luz. —¿Cu-cu-cuándo llegaste?_

—_Llegué…, hace no más de media hora: muy cansado, con unas… cuantas heridas no muy graves y con hambre. Pero tú… veo que te divertiste mucho. _

—_Harry… cielito, dul-dulzura… yo-yo_ eh… este, te-te lo puedo explicar. Yo he…

Harry hizo una voluta en el aire con su varita, le apuntó y conjuró su hechizo, y entonces Ginny se elevó sin importarle que se le viera todo por debajo de la bata. —¿AH?, ¡Aaaaah Harry!, ¡HARRRRYYYY!—, La joven pelirroja abrió sus ojos repentinamente, agitaba sus brazos y piernas, chillaba asustada de verse en el aire y cuando parecía que ya tocaba el techo de hormigón… —¡BAJAME!, ¡BAJAME!, ¡Harry bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájameeee! ¡AH!— y el ojiverde quitó el hechizo y la chica caía el colchón de la cama. Furiosa exclamó —ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA HARRY POTTER… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—_¡CÓMO PUDISTE "TÚ", DIRAS!— bramó Harry furioso. Se acercó a una de las esquinas de la cama para agarrar una de las puntas de la sabana y de una sacudida tapó a Ginny. Le lanzó un encantamiento con toda la intención de que tuviera más dificultad de levantarse. —¡Y tapate, ten algo de decencia, si es que todavía te queda!_

—_¡ESTÁS LOCO!_

—_¡Ya vas a ver que tanto! ¡Ya me gustaría que tu hermanito Ron estuviera aquí, para que viera con sus propios ojos como "conspiras" con el enemigo! Pero ahora… yo también quiero conocer a tu nuevo "amigo"— mientras Ginny cacareaba bajo la sabana, el ojiverde volteó y vio al tipo removerse en el suelo tratando de enderezarse, pero golpe en cabeza y espalda, más borrachera definitivamente no combinan. Pues mala suerte para él. Así que… le lanzó otro hechizo que lo hizo estrellarse (esta vez) contra las puertas de su gran armario, cuyos espejos se rompieron por la fuerza. Y exclamó —¡Enérvate!— el tipo abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionó volviendo a ponerse de pie para estar a la misma altura y de frente ante nada más y nada menos que… "al gran héroe del mundo mágico", el gran Harry Potter en persona. Una cosa era verlo en imágenes fotográficas donde se lo veía como un simple muchacho adolescente y sin chiste; y otras muy distintas a verlo en la vida real y en modo activo. Porque lucía temible. El famoso héroe mágico, volvió a alzar su varita para hechizarlo y antes que pronunciara un… —¡Inmovilus!— el tipo alcanzó a levantar sus brazos con las manos abiertas, y así quedó paralizado._

—_¡Je me rends! ¡Je me rends!— exclamó el tipo._

La castaña asintió con la boca abierta y pensó "Ah mira, no es tan pendejo para perder esa cara bonita que tienes".

_Harry se detuvo, pero no bajó su varita y mentalmente dijo "¡Leggeremens!". _

—_¿Quién eres?— interrogó mientras verificaba lo que veía en su mente._

—_Bonamy Abel (Bonami Abil pronunciado). Cazadog y capitán de la selección del Quidditch frrancés.— contestó sintiendo una molesta invasión en su mente._

—_Eres de Francia._

—_Oui._

—_¿Cuándo conociste a Ginevrra en persona?— la mencionada se quedó quieta en la cama al entender la indirecta sobre su nombre original._

—_La conocí ayeg en la mañana, dugrante las prrácticas con su equipo. Estamos en la tempogrrada de la Copa Mundial del 2002 y yo había solicitado un pegmiso al depagtamento de juegos mágicos del ministegrio por medio de mi entrenadog, un estadio paga entrenag sin ser vistos pog los equipos grivales nossotros primego, pero cuando llegamos a la hoga prrevista, ellas ya estaban entrrenangdo. Hubo una discusión entre mi equipo y el de las Arrpías por la confusión de los horrarrios. Y como caballegos, no nos quedó de otrra que esperag que ellas tegminarran. Entonces les prropusimos un pactido cogto y al final del juego, la capitana de las Arrpías, nos invitó a una fiesta de soltegrras en un bag muggle, que lo habían encantado para la ocasión y…_

—_¡¿En escoba o aparición?!— cortó en gruñidos. El francés no contestó por no comprender la pregunta, pero Harry le clavó un gancho de puño limpio en el abdomen. —Te estoy… preguntando._

—_HARRY, DEJALO…— chillaba Ginny moviendo los brazos para apartar la sabanas, pero estas se le enredaban más. —LO VAS A MATAR._

—_ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO… MATARLO. ¡Responde y no me hagas perder más el tiempo!— dos golpetazos más directo al abdomen._

—_HUG… HUUUUGH…— el francés al no poder cerrar los ojos, lagrimeó quejándose de dolor y sus manos temblaron —¡C'est bien! ¡C'est bien! ¡Ella me trrajo!_

_Ginny se defendió —NO ES CIERTO, EL ME SEDUJO. Él ME ENGAÑÓ. ME DIJO QUE…_

—_NOOOO, YO NO LA ENGAÑIEE… NUNCA ME DIJERON QUE EGA PAGA ELLA LA FIESTA. YO NO LA ENGAÑIEÉ.— contraatacó el francés en su defensa. —Tomamos, bailamos, nos greímos, nos besamos, nos tocamos un poco. Égramos ya pocas pegsonas en el local y nos botaban del bag pogque ya iban a cegrar y entonces fuimos a un callejón. Allí la greté a que volágramos pocque ninguno estaba segugo de apagrecegse. No conozco mucho Longres, pego sacamos nuestrras escobas y las montamos. Ella tomó ventaja y yo la seguí._

—_NO ES CIERTO HARRY, NO LO ESCUCHES. NO ES CIERTO, TODO ESO ES MENTIRA. YO JAMÁS TRAERÍA A NAD…_

—_TE CALLAS GINNY… ¡Sé perfectamente que NO está mintiendo!_

—_No Harryyyyy…, snif sniff… no le creas, a mí me engañaron… yo no sabía que esa fiesta era para mí. No está diciendo la verdad…— insistía Ginny lloriqueando debajo de la sabana._

_El ojiverde le quitó ambos hechizos al jugador francés para verlo caer al suelo. —Tu escoba es la que está caída en la entrada de mi sala, ¿cierto?— volvió preguntar sin importarle los ruegos de la pelirroja._

_El jugador francés doblado de dolor, tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre que le rodaba de la frente. —¿Ca… ca… caída?_

—_Quédate quieto. Esto sí, no te dolerá nada— le apuntó a la frente y de su varita escapó un rayo… —IM… PE… RIUS.— y… los ojos azules del francés, se volvieron amarillos y perdidos por la maldición._

—_ERES UN AUROR, SABES QUE LAS MALDICIONES ESTÁN PROHIBIDAS…— exclamó Ginny furiosa._

_Harry no la escuchó y ordenó —¡Levántate!— el tipo cubriendo su adolorido abdomen con sus manos se ayudó con los pies y se deslizó hacia arriba, pero arañándose la espalda con algunos restos de espejo que aún quedaban del armario. El ojiverde señaló con la varita hacia fuera —Caminarás como si nada te doliera. Vamos._

—_Harry, espera… ¿A dónde vas?— volvió a preguntar Ginny._

_Harry metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero escondiendo de esta manera su varita, miró al bulto que envolvía a Ginny —Como buen anfitrión inglés que soy, voy a acompañar a la salida a tu amigo francés. Después de todo me hizo un gran favor haciéndote una pregunta que yo mismo me hacía cuando TE VI MUY DIVERTIDA encima de él, y que gracias a él supe de tus "viejos asuntos", de lo "Muy tonto" que soy y dijo que mi departamento está "magnifique" con tan solo probar mi cama contigo. ¿Cómo no voy a despedir a tu invitado de honor? Ya vuelvo por ti también, Ginevrra._

_Ambos hombres caminaron hacia la salida y el extranjero vio su escoba en el suelo de la sala. Harry le daba una patada a la otra para apartarla de su camino sin importarle a donde cayera. El francés se agachó para tomarla y sin que se diera cuenta, Harry le lanzó a la espalda un encantamiento camaleónico para camuflarlo, así los muggles no lo vieran, atravesaron la sala y los ventanales hasta llegar a un balcón. Hacía mucho frío, aun así ordenó a su víctima que montara su escoba. Al francés le costó muchísimo debido al terrible dolor que tenía también en sus preciados genitales, causado por el golpe de cráneo de la chica pelirroja. Una vez medio acomodado, se elevó unos centímetros casi más arriba de la cabeza del ojiverde._

—_¿Cómo se dice "Adiós" en francés?— preguntó éste con genuina curiosidad._

—"_Adieu"— respondió hipnotizado._

—_¿Que no era "Arrivederci"?_

—_Eso es italiano._

—_Ah ve, es bueno saber. Ahora sí, sostente bien eh? ADIEU.— Harry le dio un toque a la escoba con su varita y..._

—_POTTER EGRRES UN… "FILS DE PUTEEEEeeeeeee…"— logró gritar el francés cuando su escoba salió volando disparada como loca a perderse entre los altos edificios iluminados por el manto oscuro de la noche._

_Harry dio media vuelta caminando como si nada pasara y comprendiendo solo dos palabras que le dedicó el francés "Potter y pute". —SÍ Y TU TAMBIÉN._

_Al volver a su dormitorio encontró a Ginny en el suelo, moviéndose como si fuera un enorme gusano al estar muy envuelta en la sabana. Se acercó a ella y le quitó parte de la sabana de la cabeza para saber si estaba bien, pero la vio lloriqueando: _

—_¿Cómo pudiste Harry…?¿Por qué lo mataste?_

_Harry rio burlón y negó con su cabeza. —Ah vaya, es bueno saber que me tienes miedo, como también saber lo muy poco que me conoces… Ginevrra Weasley._

—_¡No me llames Ginebra!— saltó la joven pelirroja._

—_¡Nunca te quejaste cuando brincabas sobre ese extranjero y te llamaba "Ginevrra"!— Harry alzó una cinta gris y la mordió con los dientes para poder romperla. —Ahora sí "calladita" que también te voy a llevar con él.— le susurró como si le dijera que se la va a comer el cuco._

—_NO, NO TE ATREV…— y la boca de Ginny fue tapada con el pedazo de cinta._

_Harry volvió a cubrir su cabeza y se agachó para tomarla en peso sobre un hombro. Cerró sus ojos y se desapareció. Al abrirlos nuevamente, caminó hacia la casita de varios pisos montados y la dejó allí, recostada en la puerta de entrada a la cocina, a quien había considerado una parte muy importante para él… hasta ese día o noche._

—_Faltaba muy poco Ginny. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_El cuerpo de la pelirroja se quedó de piedra al caer en cuenta de esas palabras. Entonces entre quejidos y gemidos sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez desesperada por quitarse ese trapo del demonio que la envolvía como si hubiera sido hechizado con un "incarcerus". Y en cuanto logró al menos quitar la parte que le cubría la cabeza… un "PUF" sonaba en medio de la oscuridad._

_Harry se había ido. _(Fin del pensadero)

La castaña sintió que la jalaban hacia atrás, pero en realidad solo se había enderezado como si hubiera estado jugando a aguantar la respiración dentro del agua, pero teniendo que sostenerse de los bordes de su mesita de café para no caer hacia atrás. Cuando volteó hacia Harry, él estaba con los codos apoyados en la mesita, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza bajo su barbilla y con la mirada perdida en el pensadero como a un niño regañado o que la habían quitado algo muy preciado. Solo que no se lo habían quitado, más bien había descubierto que nada era como se lo habían pintado con la última vinculación con los Weasley.

—¿Qué… sucedió después?— pregunto la castaña en voz baja sintiendo ese peso que había tenido tras su sueño con él hace unos días.

Croockshanks se acercó por detrás y con su lanudo cuerpo y cola, sobajeó la espalda del ojiverde brindándole su cariño. Su don de kneazley salía a flote percibiendo su estado de ánimo lleno de suma tristeza, soledad y decepción. Y Él exhaló soltando todos esos sentimientos sin mirarla —Pues que regresé a mi departamento y puedo jurar que jamás deseé tanto destrozar todo como aquella noche.— alzó un hombro —Corrí… hacia mi dormitorio y con un cuchillo en mi mano lo clavé muchas veces contra el colchón. No me pareció suficiente y terminé destrozándolo con un solo hechizo. De ahí… me derrumbé.— una mano femenina se asomó ante sus ojos con la palma abierta.

—Ven Harry— Harry cabizbajo no le devolvió la mirada, pero le aceptó la mano y se levantó con ella.

La castaña se sentó en una esquina del sofá rojo, copia exacta del que existiera en Hogwarts, y acercó una butaca pequeña para apoyar los pies no sin antes quitarse los botines. Harry la siguió y se echó sobre el sofá apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione tal como aquellos tiempos en que pasaban así en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y en horas que nadie les molestara ni siquiera cierto pelirrojo. Ambos se quedaron un largo rato de silencio agradable, cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones. Eso… hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

—¿Y bien?

La castaña suspiró no sabiendo que pensar ni que decir y bajito le respondió —¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pienso, aunque duela?

—¿Me dolerá más de lo que estoy pasando?

—No lo sé, pero supongo… que me llevaste a ese pensadero con la misma intención que yo con lo que voy a decir. Y para ver las cosas como son con respecto a mi relación con Abel (Abil). Pero con respecto a tu situación… algo me dice que ya lo comprendes. ¿O me equivoco?— la ojimiel lo miró y él solo negó moviendo su cabeza como respuesta. —¿Igual lo quieres oír?

—Dilo, por favor.

—Pienso que… ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, Ginny se aburrió de ti.

El ojiverde se quitó los lentes y colocó un par de dedos sobre sus cerrados parpados —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vamos Harry, no te me hagas. ¿Desde cuándo crees que esa niña está detrás de ti?

Harry vio en su memoria cuando desde una de las ventanas de un compartimiento del expreso, vio a Fred y a George despedirse de la mujer a la que había seguido para entrar al Andén 9 ¾, y quien llevara agarrando en su mano a la pequeña pelirroja para preguntar "¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Quiero verlo mamá, llévame a verlo George…"

—Desde nuestro primer año.

—NO— le contradijo Hermione. —Es mucho más tiempo. Ella sabía muchas historias sobre ti, todas contadas por su propia madre. Y ninguna cierta. En las que tú y solo tú, eras el héroe. Su héroe. Pero…— la castaña le acarició unos mechones pelinegros en la frente, él dejó caer su mano sobre su abdomen —en el fondo… tú y yo sabemos que en todos esos cuentos… eres su héroe de fantasía. No sé… si nunca se puso a pensar o quizás si sea eso y ahora que ya es una adulta lo comprendió. Porque… tu verdadera vida e historia después… de que en el mundo mágico te conocieran como "el héroe" siendo solo un bebé o "el niño que vivió", "el salvador del mundo mágico", o… que se yo que más nombres te pusieron…; en realidad no ha sido bonita ni de peleas con dragones o que "utilizabas un caldero" para no sé qué más…; tu vida después de la tragedia de tus padres siendo solo un bebé…, vino otra en tu infancia con esos tíos. A mis padres en realidad les costó comprender que soy una bruja descendiente por algún pariente de alguno de los dos, pero lo hicieron.

–Eso porque eran tus padres Hermione.

—Sí, muy cierto, pero no olvides que no todos los casos como el mío son iguales. Solo basta recordarte a Dean Thomas, o a los hermanos Creevey, o a Fletcher. Pero en tu caso… todavía no comprendo a tu tía siendo tu sangre, siendo que eres sangre de su hermana.— Harry abrió sus ojos viendo a Hermione perder su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea del enfrente. Sabía que seguía pensando y se preguntó ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto en dejarla ir si lo conocía también? Y los culpables fueron: una profecía, un enemigo y la guerra. Todos con el objetivo de desaparecer a personas como ella por ser "_hija de muggles_" —No viene mucho al caso lo último, pero sí… yo pienso que se cansó de ti. Al convivir contigo se dio cuenta que en realidad no eras el chico de esos cuentos. Y en el momento en que te conoció, no supo cómo actuar frente a ti porque: no te hablaba y cuando tenía la oportunidad, salía corriendo. Algunas veces me preguntaba sobre ti para sacarme información que la verdad… ahora que lo pienso nunca debí decirle. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y como todo y de alguna manera se las ingenió para lograr tenerte. Una vez que te tuvo y estuvo a punto de obtener TODO de ti, su pensamiento cambió apuntando hacia tu fama y tus bienes.— Hermione frunció su ceño ante una idea que se le vino a la mente y bajó su mirada hacia Harry que la sorprendió que la estuviera mirando fijamente, pero igual le preguntó —¿Hum? …Harry puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta.

—Que tan indiscreta.

—…quiero decir, "íntima". Cosas de… pareja.— la castaña tragó saliva al comprender con su silencio que él le daba paso a preguntar —Ahm… has… ¿Has estado con otra chica aparte de Ginny?

—Con una chica de la escuela de aurores, mientras Ginny estaba en Hogwarts.

—Pero supe que tú no ingresaste a la Academia, ¿Cómo la conociste?

—No había muchos aurores después de la guerra mágica, entonces ingresaron un grupo a hacer prácticas como parte de su conclusión académica. La conocí, era simpática, me agradó y de alguna manera… nos… enredamos. Por decirlo así.

—Pero… no parece alguien muy fuerte como para que se meta en tus pensamientos cuando estás… o estabas íntimamente con Ginny. ¿O me equivoco?

Harry levantó sus lentes al aire disimulando que lo chequeaba —Y… ¿Qué crees que sea… Hermione?

—Entonces sí hay alguien pequeño bandido.— La ojimiel dejó de mirar a Harry e hizo a un lado su cabello rizado para acariciarlo con sus dedos. Y pensó en voz alta. —No puede ser Fleur…

—¿Fleur?— le respondió Harry haciendo una mueca.

—Ay no te hagas que es muy bonita y encima medio veela…— dijo con cierto aire de molestia —siquiera la mayoría del sexo masculino en el colegio Hogwarts durante el Torneo de magos, no dejaba de echarle miradas por donde pasara. Y está bien, es a la primera que descarto porque ya está casada. Descarto a… ¿Luna?– miró a Harry con una ceja levantada —a fin de cuentas con ella si saliste una vez.

—Luna es linda y confieso que me atraía, pero a la vez no. Actualmente pasa muy ocupada levantando al Quisquilloso.

—Bueno, descartada, pero y…— la castaña dudó y despacito cuestionó —¿Has vuelto a ver… a… Cho?

—Cho ya está casada y con un muggle.

—Entonces descartada…, pero tiene que ser alguien más fuerte, alguien que haya estado bastante tiempo contigo o que te conoz…— la castaña se cubrió la boca con una mano al recordar lo ocurrido en esa misma tarde, y torció sus ojos hacia abajo encontrándose nuevamente con los verdes de Harry y el significado de su mirada. Y ella se levantó abruptamente dejando que la cabeza del pelinegro cayera sobre el sofá hasta rodear la mesita de café. Caminó de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea y cubriéndose la cara que la sentía quemar. Bajó sus manos a la cintura y tomó algo de aire y lo exhaló despacio y contando del uno al cinco. Volvió a tomar aire y se volteó para volver a mirar a Harry quien se había sentado y se colocaba sus lentes de montura redonda para poder devolverle la mirada. El ojiverde se reprimió una sonrisa de verla sonrojarse de esa manera tan preciosa y se preguntó si Ginny alguna vez se sonrojó con él. Ah, pero esa pelirroja salía corriendo y nunca se dejó ver.

Hermione volvió a sentarse sobre un cojín (esta vez del lado contrario y frente a él) y a colocar sus brazos sobre la mesita tal como al principio. Harry descubría que a ella le encantaba esa mesita. La castaña levantó una mano y con una risilla entre burlona y nerviosa lo señaló repetidas veces con un dedo índice. —Tú, Potter. Tú vienes por algo ¿cierto? Por qué "esto"…— señaló ahora el pensadero —para nadie es agradable. No digo que no me duele lo que pasó con Abel, pero… ¿Qué es? Y dímelo ya… porque yo entiendo que…

—Vine a cobrar una "pequeñísima" venganza.— Hermione se quedó callada y mirándolo fijamente con sus mejillas rosadas. —Confieso… que cuando supe que el tal Bonaparte tenía una novia, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacerle lo mismo. Pero en cuanto supe que "Jenny" eras tú… mi mejor amiga, compañera de Casa, de colegio y de las aventuras más peligrosas… yo…

—Te tuvo que pasar algo como esto con _Ginevra Weasley_ para que tú, de alguna manera te fijes en mí. ¿Cierto?— soltó de repente con toda la intensión de su resentimiento con él. Harry hizo a un lado el pensadero, puso sus manos sobre las de Hermione que estaban igual que al principio y se acercó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara. A casi volver a tocarse las narices. Ella no se movió.

—Dime que no quieres hacerle lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, él te puso los cuernos con mi novia, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerle lo mismo con la suya?

—Muy simple: porque soy tu mejor amiga y porque te guste o no, no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie.— y las mejillas de Hermione fueron bajando su tonalidad. Harry se acercó a su boca tentativamente y ella la abrió, pero antes que siquiera se la tocara preguntó. —¿Por qué le dijiste a Ron que "_me veías como a una hermana_"?— al ojiverde se le congeló toda la cara y retrocedió todo hasta quedar sentado frente a ella con las manos puestas sobre sus muñecas, pero sin ningún agarre brusco que más bien aflojó.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?

Hermione retiró sus manos de él y las dejó juntas sobre su regazo —Y yo quiero saber "Cómo" y "cuando" sucedió eso. Porque él mismo me lo restregó un par de veces en la cara junto a un par de discusiones, como siempre…— hizo una mueca con la boca dándole como respuesta porque "nunca" aceptó a Ron. —: Una, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y la otra, cuando me acompañó o más bien me llevó Australia con el desiluminador.— Hermione jaló el pensadero y siguió las instrucciones de las runas. Introdujo la punta de su varita para revolver el contenido y el agua turbia azul volvió a ser tan limpia y transparente. —¿Cómo se saca un pensamiento o recuerdo?

—Ahm… pones la punta de la varita en tu cien, cualquiera de los dos lados y…— la castaña le siguió —al primer pensamiento que agarres de tu recuerdo, lo jalas pidiendo que salga, pero hazlo despacio para no… lastimarte la mente.

Ella así lo hizo, echando dentro del artefacto mágico dos líneas de recuerdos —no sé si lo hice bien, pero míralo con tus propios ojos.— Y Harry que ya conocía el procedimiento, se inclinó.

**(Pensadero – Hogwarts 1998)**. «_Harry, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró frente al lago negro donde el calamar gigante asomaba sus tentáculos tratando de molestar a un grupo de magos y brujas que trataban de limpiar el lago de los escombros del colegio. Miró a su izquierda donde estaba el árbol donde realizaban sus tareas o intercambiaban suposiciones sobre los desafíos que Voldemort o Dumbledore les ponía, y allí estaba Hermione abrazando sus piernas encogidas, con su espalda y cabeza apoyadas al tronco mirando lo que hacía el calamar. _

_Se le acercó y vio su aspecto demacrado, estaba muy sucia, tenía ciertas manchas casi ampollosas en la cara. Su cabello estaba hecho una trenza pero desastroso, con las puntas chamuscadas por el escape de Gringotts y por el fuego maldito de la Sala de los Menesteres. Era a uno o dos días de haber acabado la segunda Guerra Mágica. Aproximadamente._

_Escuchó unas fuertes pisadas y hasta grotescas. Al voltear, Ron lo atravesaba como deseando barrerlo aunque realmente no lo viera._

—_¿Será que podemos hablar?_

_La castaña sin quitar su mirada del calamar, dijo —Dime._

—_Pero es que quiero que me mires…— y Ron chasqueó dos veces frente a sus ojos mieles y ella tuvo que mirarlo. Él se sentó frente a ella. —¿Me quieres explicar por qué abrazaste a Harry?_

—_Lo abracé de felicidad, porque me alegra mucho que hayamos ganado y porque logramos vencer a Lord Voldemort— dijo sonriendo contenta a pesar de lo cansada y traumada que lucía —¿Qué más Ron?_

—_Ya sí, me alegro, pero a partir de éste momento, no lo volverás a hacer nunca más. Bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_La castaña separó su cabeza del tronco para mirarlo como si Ron tuviera dos cabezas más y con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Y eso? ¿Por qué me prohíbes una cosa tan absurda?_

—_Porque eres mi chica y no te quiero ver cerca de él. Él no te quiere. Te ve como a la hermana que nunca tuvo. ¿Me entendiste?— Se le acercó, la volvió a besar como en la sala de los menesteres, se levantó y se fue._

_Hermione le siguió con la mirada, agradándole oír eso de "Porque eres mi chica", pero en cuanto a lo demás y eso que dijo de "Te ve como a una hermana". La dejó pensando, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso.»_

**(Pensadero – Australia 1998) **_«Hermione se había hospedado un corto tiempo en casa de la Sra. Tonks para no molestar en la Casa de los Weasley, debido a que se vivía un aire muy triste y fúnebre tras la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, "Fred Weasley". Claro que Andrómeda también lo estaba, pero pensó que ella la necesitaba más al tener a un bebé recién nacido a su cuidado. Entonces Kingsley le enviaba un comunicado que los trasladores estaban siendo requisados y chequeados, por lo que temporalmente estaban prohibido utilizarlos. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a la Madriguera a buscar a sus amigos porque le habían prometido acompañarla a Australia para recuperar a sus padres los "Winkles" que disfrazaba al apellido original de los "Grangers". Y la solución era Ron quien tenía el desiluminador que Albus Dumbledore le había heredado. _

_Al llegar, saludó a la señora Molly con un "buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra Ron despierto?" y le permitió subir las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de Ron donde lo encontró acostado y durmiendo de lado. No lo culpaba, pues ya era casi media noche, pero era la hora exacta para aparecerse en Australia que ya era de día. Lo empujó un poco para levantarlo, pero el pelirrojo sacudió un brazo para que no le molestara y le dejara dormir._

—_Entonces dime dónde está Harry, Ron._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_¿Cómo que para qué? Porque me prometió que iría conmigo también._

—_No vayas, no lo molestes._

—_¿POR QUÉ?— se enojó la castaña, y Ron se sentó._

—_Yo que sé. Está ocupado con Ginny._

—_Oh bueno, entonces voy.— y fue hacia allí a preguntarle a Ginny por Harry, pero como la puerta estaba semiabierta la empujó con fuerza y lo vio besándose a comerse con Ginny sobre la cama. No supo qué fue o porqué sucedió, pero se sintió terriblemente triste y decepcionada a punto de llorar, pero sonrió con comprensión y resignación pensando que Harry tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz. Dio media vuelta y jodió y jodió tanto a Ron para levantarlo y que la llevara al otro lado del continente._

_En Australia, luego de dejar a los Grangers adormilados sobre sus camas para que el hechizo contrario al "Obliviate" les hiciera un mejor efecto y todos sus recuerdos se acomodaran en sus mentes. En el patio trasero y playero de la casa, tuvieron otra discusión._

—_No tenías que haber buscado a Harry, sabes que ahora va a estar CON mi hermana. Él NO TE QUIERE, ya te lo dije: "Te quiere, pero como a una hermana"._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_Porque obviamente él me lo dijo con sus propias palabras._

—_¿Por qué me dices una cosa así?, solo porque quería que estuviera aquí conmigo como YO lo acompañé. En Hogwarts también me lo dijiste y no comprendo a qué viene._

—_Es que es para que lo entiendas de una vez por todas. Porque ÉL no quiere nada de ti, YA NO TE NECESITA._

_La castaña se quedó callada sintiendo que algo en su corazón terminaba por romperse y de alguna manera herida. Con un gran deseó de llorar con tantas ganas y fuerzas, pero se las aguantó con la misma furia porque no quería que ese pelirrojo la viera derramar una sola gota tal como sucedió en la tienda mágica, y se quedó sentada en las escalinatas de madera mirando como Ron se dirigía hacia la arena de la playa. Al voltear el muy cínico le lanzaba un besito en una mano con una sonrisa suficiente como si hubiese ganado algo y ella le gritó, —"HEMOS TERMINADO RONALD WEASLEY"—. Ron se quedó de piedra en el sitio —"Y ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME VISTE, PORQUE YO NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI NUNCA MÁS".— Hermione levantó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo al desiluminador que cuando él abrió la boca para replicar, ¡Zuuuuum! El pelirrojo desapareció de su vista._

_Y se derrumbó a llorar.»_

Harry al volver al presente en Paris, Hermione continuaba sentada frente a él, pero ésta vez lo miraba con lágrimas derramando por sus mejillas, y podía entender lo muy decepcionada y abandonada que estaba… por su culpa. Negando con su cabeza una y otra vez… denotando lo muy decepcionada que estaba de él. Se puso de pie, él no lo hizo. Ella caminó hacia la salida, dándole la espalda.

—Hermione, yo…

—Yo siempre te consideré mi mejor amigo o los consideré a los dos como mis mejores amigos, pero claro… ahora entiendo que yo solo fui un instrumento. Sobre todo para ti.— La castaña se quedó agarrando el picaporte de la puerta y sin mirarlo le dijo —Tu siempre has… necesitado mucho de los Weasley, más que de mí. Yo para ti… nunca supe que mismo fui. Muchas veces te invité a mi casa en días de Hogwarts, pero nunca tuve respuestas. Sin embargo, Ron siempre me contaba riéndose las veces que él si podía entrar en casa de tus tíos.— se volteó para mirarlo mientras él la escuchaba sintiendo lo que ella sentí. —Cuando quise ir a visitarte o recogerte en el quinto año tampoco se pudo: Dumbledore me lo impidió. Ah, pero fue la Orden. Sexto año, prácticamente me hiciste a un lado por "ellos". Séptimo año…— rio con amargo sarcasmo mientras sus lágrimas rodaban sin freno —Oh sí, fue un año de pesadilla y comprendo que no estábamos de humor, pero… fui "yo" quien estuvo ahí. Una guerra que era muy dedicada a dañar, maltratar y de desaparecer a los hijos de muggles. Aguanté tu mal humor y llegué a tenerte miedo. Sin embargo… — Hermione señaló a la nada con un brazo —, ¿Dónde estaban ellos? Nadie la estaba pasando bien, pero en el caso de Ginny bien en Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo era una sangre pura, nadie le iba a tocar uno solo de sus largos cabellos pelirrojos. Y Ron…— y levantó ambas manos —se fue, se separó de nosotros, nos dejó a la intemperie y aun así lo favoreciste diciéndole una tontera como esa de considerarme "_como una hermana_", si… ni tu ni yo… hemos tenido hermanos. No sabemos de ese sentimiento, pero que sí lo hemos visto entre Ron y Ginny. Y puedo jurar que no se compara ni a ti ni a mí. Porque ellos sí lo son.— lagrimas dolorosas, mucho más dolorosas que lo causado por Bonamy. Se limpió los ojos aunque se los manchó con el rímel —Entonces… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? A Francia, a París. La profesora McGonagall después que Ron se largara y me dejara en paz para siempre, me envió una bolsa con una muy buena recompensa por mi participación y aporte durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica…– y levantó su cara para cruzarse de brazos, pero encontrando a Harry de pie. No le importó y continuó. —Un pase de honor y beca a Australia con una carta firmada por ella y Madame Olympe Maxime como un convenio entre las dos escuelas para culminar mi séptimo año y continuar mis estudios en la Academia de Beauxbatons.— rio un poco —Y me vine, no desperdicié esta oportunidad porque me incluían la universidad de leyes en Francia. Ese ha sido mi premio de honor por la participación de la guerra mágica y porque McGonagall quería que estuviera segura por mi condición de…— Lo exclamó con las manos hechas puño a los lados de su cadera y producto de su enojo el fuego de la chimenea se avivó. —_SANGRE SUCIA._

Harry dio un paso y Hermione abrió la puerta un poco.

Ella asintió —Pues… es demasiado el descaro tuyo pedirme que me vengue contigo. A Bonamy no le va a importar así le ponga los cuernos con Paris entero, porque son de mente abierta. Y a Ginny… JA, ¿De qué servirá? ¿Para que vuelvas con ella por ser una Weasley? Pienso que lo mejor… para que tu herida sane, no es que vayas con la primera tipa que te encuentras, sino vivir el luto. Porque necesitas… revisar tus prioridades. Ahora que si realmente quieres eso ¡Conmigo!, primero me conquistas, porque YO no seré la segunda de nadie.

Harry caminó hacia ella que abrió la puerta de par en par, pero él no se dirigió hacia la salida sino hacia ella quien retrocedió para que no la tocara. No obstante, él la agarró de la cintura y cuando pensaba que la besaría, la abrazó con fuerza acorralándola contra la puerta haciendo que de esta manera la volviera a cerrar, y dejó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Intentó poner fuerza, empujarlo y hasta golpearlo, pero él la agarró de la nuca y de la cintura y la apretó más para calmarla. Hermione terminó llorando sobre su hombro rendida por todo el dolor que un verdadero mejor amigo, no debe provocar.

—¿Por qué conmigo Harry? ¿En serio nunca… pensaste en mí… de otra manera que no fuera… el… de una… hermana?

—No, no es eso…— susurró Harry apretándola en sus brazos.

—¿Entonces… por qué? ¿Por ser una san…— Harry levantó su cabeza y la calló con su boca, pero ella movió su cara para esquivarlo —…gre sucia? No… no me beses… no lo hagas. Quiero que me contesteeees…

—Lo hice porque tenía miedo de perderte o que te hicieran más daño, pensaba que iba a morir y quería que estuvieras con alguien mejor que yo, con alguien que te cuidara…

—¿CON RON?… buuuuhhh…— apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry aunque estaba más alto que ella y le dio un golpe ahí —UN COMPLETO IDIOTA… ahahaha…, UN SANGRE PURA TAN IDIOTA COMO UN MALFOY. ¡Márchate Harry! ¡Vete! ¡Regresa a Londres! ¡Estás mejor allá! Buhuuuummmm…

Harry la soltó y se apartó de ella sintiéndose pésimo al verla llorar así.

—No conozco esta ciudad Hermione. Déjame… pasar por lo menos la noche aquí, por favor.

—¿Qué sucedió con Kingsley?— dijo en voz baja y mirando a cualquier sitio.

—He sido suspendido por atacar a Bonifacio con una maldición imperio y… por esa causa… el tipo no pareció hasta la madrugada del lunes amanecer martes porque no lo encontraban. Pues… le apliqué un encantamiento camaleónico, y… bueno todo lo que viste en el pensadero.

Ella asintió. —Ésta bien, voy a permitir que te quedes hasta que conozcas bien la ciudad y el idioma para cuando… encuentres donde acomodarte. Mientras veré que puedo hacer para conectarte de nuevo con el ministerio mágico francés, pero no vuelvas a tocarme.

**El Karaoke**

Un mes había transcurrido desde que Harry llegara a Paris y hablara con Hermione. Era un viernes del mes de Marzo y en inicio de temporada primaveral. Hermione llegaba a su departamento temprano con un vestido veraniego de color lila y dejaba su en el sofá. Subió unas escaleras en espiral que se ubicaban en una esquina del gran ventanal de su sala, para ingresar a un agujero circular que conectaba con balcón interno, casi parecido a un ático. Allí se encontraba un dormitorio improvisado que ella misma utilizaba para cuando sus padres venían a pasar vacaciones allí, solo que con una cama de suelo arrimada a la parte de arco floral que hacía de cabecera y por el cual se apreciaba a lo lejos, la Torre Eiffel. Se lo había prestado a Harry, pero no estaba allí. Pensó que había salido a comprar pan, ya que su departamento estaba cerca de una.

Bueno, ya le avisaría cuando regresara.

Bajó nuevamente y esta vez se dirigió al librero, empujando una puerta de en medio. Croockshanks levantó su cabecita al verla y la castaña le regaló una caricia como saludo. Luego se dirigió a las puertas de su gran armario en las que Harry se había burlado porque eran idénticas al armario de los cuentos de Narnia, y se sorprendió mucho cuando al abrirlo… realmente había otra habitación que hacía de closet. La castaña ingresó allí y comenzó a sacar lo que iba a utilizar para esa noche y lo dejó listo sobre el banquito donde se sentaba. Luego se quitó todo hasta quedar completamente desnuda y se colocó una bata de baño para cubrirse. Pero el tema del SU closet, no quedaba ahí. En una esquina derecha, casi por la entrada, estaba la puerta para ingresar al baño. Y al abrir la puerta, se quedó congelada y con la boca abierta, al encontrar al fondo y debajo de su ducha con vidrio transparente sin ningún adorno en él, tal espectáculo digno para mujeres solitarias como ella. Y es que…

Un David estaba debajo de la regadera de su ducha enjabonando sus cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura con un shampoo para hombres, permitiendo que las burbujas rodaran por toda su espalda, cintura, caderas, nalgas y piernas…; y cuando abrió la llave para enjuagarse estas le formaban líneas de agua serpentescas tan apetecibles para beber sobre su piel. Es que el cuerpo de su pelinegro mejor amigo había cambiado tanto, que más que habiendo sido entrenado para ser un auror, pareciera que hubiera sido entrenado para otra cosa… porque era todo un pecado…

Y solo para ella.

Harry percibió unos ojos sobre su espalda y al voltearse, luego de quitarse el jabón de la cara y colocarse los lentes, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Al salir secándose el cabello, ya limpio y vestido con un simple pantalón azul y una camiseta, pasó por la sala. Se agachó un poco para mirar a través de la chimenea (en ese momento apagada por la temporada) y vio a Hermione vestida de lila moverse de un lado al otro dentro de la cocina y también se agachó para colocar comida en el plato de su gato, volteó su cabeza al sentir su mirada en ella y ambos se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

—Hola Harry.

—Hola Hermione.

—Espérame ahí que ya salgo.

—Bueno.

La castaña se enderezó dejando al minino comer en la cocina y salió.

—Harry, ¿Quería pedirte un favor?

—Dime.

—Pues… tengo un compromiso esta noche y quisiera que me acompañes.

—¿Qué tipo de evento es?— dijo dejándose colgada la toalla alrededor del cuello.

—Es… bueno, una reunión entre mis compañeros del ministerio. Será en una especie de bar-karaoke. No es necesario que cantes, pero… también es una discoteca y podríamos bailar un rato. Yo conduzco.

Harry puso una cara seria —Sabes que no soy… muy dado para esos eventos.

—Oooooh, vamos Harry. Aunque tú no lo creas no conozco toda la ciudad, y en especial a un sitio como ese.

—¿No… dirán nada tus amigos porque llevas a uno extra?

—Yo creo que no, porque algunos van en parejas y tengo una que se acaba de divorciar, pero tiene un niño… en fin. Pero son linda gente… A lo mejor nos divertimos un poco porque YO te lo juro estoy muy estresada. ¿Vamos?— Terminó con una sonrisita tímida y con cara de ruego. Harry resopló rendido.

—Bueno, voy, pero no ase…— y de pronto se vio jalado del cuello por las manos de Hermione y le plantaba un beso sonado en una mejilla —…guro na… da.

La castaña luego de soltarlo, aplaudió un par de veces y… —Gracias Harry. Nos vemos al rato— y corrió hacia su dormitorio hasta meterse tras las puertas de su closet.

Harry sonrió como un adolescente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y por alguna razón pensó que esa noche quizás sea su última oportunidad con ella. Si no… la dejaría en paz también.

Un par de horas después, Harry bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio y Hermione salía tras la puerta del suyo para finalmente encontrarse en la sala. Y ambos se vieron el maravilloso aspecto de cada uno: Hermione utilizaba una blusa tipo corsé strapple en rojo, una falda lápiz negra se ajustaba a sus caderas y bajaba por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus rodillas para calzar unos tacones tipo sandalias negras. Su cabello iba recogido en un solo moño sobre la coronilla y en una mano llevaba una cartera pequeña en las que llevaba un celular, su identificación y un labial. Su varita no la portaba, pero Harry estaba seguro que ella sabía cómo ocultarla. Mientras que Harry vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un blazer azul oscuro con las mangas recogidas en los codos y se ajustaba un reloj que había comprado en un almacén.

El ojiverde le sonrió de lado —Estás muy sexy y hermosa, _mademoiselle Granger_.

La castaña le devolvió una sonrisa tímida —Merci. Y usted se ve muy guapo, _monsieur Potter_ (_Poteg_).

Harry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para dejar salir a Hermione. Y estando en el ascensor, él dobló su codo derecho y la delicada mano de Hermione se sujetó de él.

**(BAM karaoke-restaurant)**

Hermione ingresó primero jalando de la mano a Harry que iba por detrás de ella, alguien la identificó de su grupo.

—¡JENNY!— se levantó una mujer de lentes cuadrados y cabellos cortos tinturados de castaño con líneas rubias.

—¡AGATTHE!— Hermione caminó hasta llegar a esa mesa donde estaban otros quienes le aplaudieron cuando llegó, y ambas mujeres se abrazaron y se besaron en las mejillas. Y se saludó con todos y es presentó a Harry aunque algunos sorprendidos ya lo habían identificado.

—¡HARRY!

—¿DEAN?

—¡HERMANO!— y los dos sonrientes se acercaron y se abrazaron dándose palmadas en las espaldas como los buenos compañeros de colegio, de casa y dormitorio que alguna vez fueron.

Harry sonrió al ver más gente allí de Hogwarts como a Many Brocklehurst ex ravenclaw, a Lisa Turpin también ex Ravenclaw, Tracy Davis ex Slytherin. El resto eran posibles amigos o parejas de ellos y otros cuatro más de la Academia Beauxbatons que llegaron a unírseles al grupo. Primero comieron un poco, conversaron y le chismearon a Harry lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico francés y británico. Luego de la cena pasaron al área que hace de karaoke. Dean se paró primero a participar y con micrófono en mano:

—Bien chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo ESTA MI PUBLICO PRESENTE?— todo el grupo se le burló, le silbaron, le aplaudieron —bueno mi canción será de Bruno Mars— y los acordes de "Locked Out of Heaven" sonaron con buen ritmo en todo el bar y sus amigos le vitorearon, cantaron y bailaron desde que comenzó hasta que terminó. La siguiente en animarse a participar fue Agatha a quien la alentaron con…

—¡Anastasia! ¡Anastasia! ¡Anastasia!— y la animaron golpeando la mesa para que saliera.

—Oh bueno, mi canción será "Left outside alone"…— y su impresionante voz sonó tal cual la cantante —_All my live I've been waiting For you to bring a fairy Tale my way…— _mientras sonaba esta canción Harry pasó a sentarse al lado de Hermione y ambos chocaron sus vasos: ella con un coctel "Sex On the Beach" y él con uno de whisky en las rocas. Cuando Agatha terminó, de todos los chicos casi todos habían salido, solo faltaban Harry y Hermione. Pero cuando Hermione levantaba su mano para participar, Harry se levantó y agarró primero el micrófono. Hermione llevó sus manos a las mejillas y sus ojos por alguna razón brillaron de la sorpresa. Dudosa lo agarró de un brazo para retenerlo.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Vas a cantar?!

—¡Así es…!— el mesero que les atendía le pasó una lista de canciones y una tarjeta electrónica en las que cuando esté listo aplastara un botón campana. Harry caminó hasta el escenario con la tarjeta en mano y antes de comenzar, dijo —Quiero dedicar esta canción, a una chica que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, pero que…— el miró hacia la castaña quien le miraba atentamente sintiendo su corazón agitado y no por los tragos de más —me he portado muy mal con ella…— tragó saliva sintiéndose nervioso, pero valiente como el Gryffindor que alguna vez fue aplastó la campanita de la tarjeta, y unos acordes suaves de violín y piano sonaron. Cuando se hizo un silencio, cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca —_Tal vez, será. Que esta historia ya tiene final…— _abrió sus ojos verdes y los dirigió hacia ella —_No sé… porqué… hoy te siento tan distante de mí._— piano —_Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo. Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que haceeer… Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido, tal vez se nos gastó…_— y cuando llegó al coro el resto del público movía los brazos alzados al suave son de la melodía. En la siguiente estrofa se acercó más al borde de la tarima y mirando únicamente a Hermione a quien le temblaron los labios a punto de llorar de tristeza o de alegría. Ni ella misma se entendía. —_Tal vez… será. Que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar. Tal vez, esta veeez. Necesitamos tiempo para pensar_— piano —_Y yo por mi parte propongo, intentarlo de nuevo. Volver a empezaaaar. Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón… para seguir sin tiiiii…— _y la señaló con una mano abierta. Y al coro —_…fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera… nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas, y no estaba cuando me necesitabas…, no te escuché… me descuidé… se me olvidó que yo te amabaaaa._— la melodía terminó y todos le aplaudieron, pero él se acercó el micrófono nuevamente y le cantó una parte a capela —_…me sorprendió la vida por la espalda, y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda. …nunca entendí lo que eras para mí. …yo nunca supe A quien amabaaaaa… Tal vez._

Los suspiros, vítores, silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Y unos papelitos con los colores de la bandera francesa le cayeron encima al marcar 100 puntos en el marcador, una campana sonó como si de una lotería se hubiera ganado. El bar-karaoke le obsequió una botella del mejor vino francés, una cena para dos y pases para el grupo de amigos de Hermione y un hermoso ramo de flores para que se lo entregara. Mientras todo esto pasaba, ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse. Harry se acercó y le regaló el ramo de flores a Hermione, ella como respuesta pues sentía un raro silencio en el ambiente sonrió… casi rio nerviosa y no dudo en darle un suave beso en los labios, y nuevamente los aplausos y silbidos no faltaron. El momento de karaoke terminó, y fue el turno de pasar a la música bailable. Hermione dejó las flores sobre su asiento cuando Harry le ofreció una mano y la llevó a la pista a bailar música electrónica, dance y otros más.

Llegó un momento en que la música bailable se volvió un poco más suave, ninguno de los dos quería sentarse y el pelinegro la jaló de la cintura y la castaña le rodeó el cuello con sus manos. Ambos juntaron sus mejillas para poder hablarse.

—Te… gustaría intentarlo de nuevo conmigo.— le dijo al oído.

—¿Cómo amigos o como algo más?— cuestionó ella mordiéndose los labios tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

—Ambas cosas.— ella no respondió, y el añadió —Quiero recuperarte como mi amiga y también quiero intentar muchas cosas contigo y de ser posible… que seas mi novia… oficial.

La castaña sintió un calor en su pecho que la hizo reír mucho más internamente, —Esta bien Harry, yo también quiero intentarlo contigo— le respondió al oído del ojiverde con un tono de voz suave. Separó su cara del rostro de Harry y le plantó un nuevo beso en la boca del ojiverde que lo dejó temblando y deseando más.

**Copa a medias**

La tertulia terminó con Dean Thomas proponiéndole matrimonio a Mandy quien le aceptó, y todos les felicitaron y apoyaron hablando de planes para la boda.

Al llegar, la castaña entró a su departamento arrugando toda su cara por los tacones que le molestaban. Harry iba con las manos en los bolsillos negando con su cabeza y burlándose de ella.

—No entiendo ¿Cómo puedes usar esas cosas?

—Cállate Potter, ¿no sabes que estás en Paris?, uno de los sitios más aclamados por la moda a nivel mundial… ayyy… como duelen.

—Bueno, pero para la próxima. Si no los soportas porque no usas unos más bajitos. Yo he visto unos muy lindos…

—Es que los tacones bajos no va con esta ropa…— y de lo medio mareada que estaba por el alcohol por mucho que estuviera suave, casi se iba de lado. Harry alcanzó a agarrarla de los brazos aunque quedando torcida.

—jajajaja…— se le rio Harry a carcajadas —pues yo opino que la moda no debería incomodar si te vistes bien, pero con comodidad. Tú estás que te mueres con eso. No creo que llegues viva a tu dormitorio.

—Oooooh, Harry. Ayúdame a llegar— se quejó la castaña y él ni tonto ni perezoso se agachó para pasar un brazo tras sus rodillas y otro tras la cintura para levantarla en peso. —AY… ¿QUÉ HACES?— gritó asustada colgándose del cuello del ojiverde.

—Creo que nada grave.— dijo sin complicarse mientras la llevaba al dormitorio y con un pie empujó la puerta librero para pasar al dormitorio de la castaña y la sentó sobre la cama. —Además, ¿Qué dirán tus vecinos si gritas así?

La castaña sonrojada le dijo —No hay problema, mi departamento está protegido y silenciado tal como hicimos durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

—¿Y en caso de emergencias cómo le haces?

—Pues…— la castaña cruzó una pierna para poder desatar las sandalias tacón. —en casos de peligro ahí si se activan las alarmas.

—Oh.— respondió Harry mirando las piernas de la castaña mientras se quitaba los tacones. —Eh, quieres vino.

—¿Todavía hay? Creí que nos lo terminamos para celebrar la próxima boda de Dean y Mandy.

Harry lo sacó de su billetera y lo puso a la luz de la lámpara central del dormitorio —Ay como para una copa, pero creo que aún lo podemos compartir.

—Sírvelo en una copa. Si llega al tope, me das la mitad en otra.— la castaña liberada de su tortura se quedó sentada con los brazos hacia atrás apoyados en su cama y moviendo los pies para que le pasara el feo dolorcillo antes de levantarse a dejar esos zapatos en algún rincón lejos de sus pies.

—Amo ser hombre.— fue el comentario de Harry saliendo de la habitación.

—No creas, hay hombres que si los usan. Mi estilista es homosexual y sí que le tengo una envidia enorme cuando usa sus botas con tacón stilettos.— el ojiverde regresó a entregarle su copa de vino a medias. —No botes la botella, es un vino muy bueno.— y la castaña levantó su copa hacia él.

—Es verdad.— Harry puso una rodilla en el suelo y estiró su copa hacia ella. —¿Me perdonas?

Hermione se enderezó y mantuvo su copa frente a él —No es fácil Harry, pero sí. Te perdono.

Y ambos brindaron por el perdón.

Harry salió de la habitación de Hermione dejándola descansar, se quitó el blazer y fue a sentarse un rato en el sillón individual. Estaban en primavera, pero al ser casi la una de la madrugada la temperatura había bajado algo y había comenzado a llover, por lo que encendió la chimenea con su varita. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y se acomodó en el sillón a mirar las llamas bailar en la chimenea.

—¿Puedo… hacerte compañía?

Harry volteó a mirarla y no pudo evitar abrir su boca para soltar un disimulado suspiro. Pues estaba ahí bajo el marco que daba entrada y salida a su dormitorio, descalza, con la misma ropa sexy que había lucido en toda la velada, y con su hermoso cabello castaño con moldeados rizos suelto. —Es tu casa. Haz lo que quieras.— Ella estiró sus labios formando una enigmática y traviesa sonrisa mientras levantaba su copa a medias también.

—¿Incluso si me siento encima de ti?

Él se sintió muy curioso y le respondió —Ven.

Hermione se acercó caminando despacio y con sus pies descalzos. Y al llegar, le dio la espalda y atrevidamente se sentó sobre él apoyando su trasero encima sobre su cadera como si fuera el mismo mueble. Ambos cerraron sus ojos al sentirse y suspiraron a la par.

—¿Sabes que está jugando con fuego _mademoiselle Granger_?— susurró Harry manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla.

—Lo sé _monsieur Potter_— le susurró ella de manera suave y sensual. Hizo a un lado su cabello para apoyar su cabeza y espalda en el hombro derecho de él deseando darle la oportunidad que su aliento rose su cuello o la piel de su hombro izquierdo. Relajó sus brazos sobre los de Harry sintiendo el leve mareíto del vino. Ella tenía en su mano derecha su copa de vino a medias, y él la tenía en la izquierda.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y excitado levantó su cabeza para acercarla al oído de la castaña. —¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—¿Y tú conmigo?— respondió sintiendo su propio respirar inquieto.

—Algo me dice que no lo has hecho… ¿Estás segura de que quieres?— le volvió a susurrar y ella se estremeció un poco y movió sus caderas despacito sobre un muslo de él, ya que estaba mal ubicada, pero en su propio muslo podía notar que su miembro comenzaba a hincharse.

—No te… mentiré. A ti… no te mentiré. Sí quiero… pero… tengo miedo.

—No voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras Hermione, pero haré lo que me pidas y quieras.

La castaña llevó su mano izquierda a acariciar la mejilla del ojiverde para dejarla tras su nuca, giró un poco su castaña cabeza para abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con esas preciosas esmeraldas de Harry a un palmo de sus labios —Quiero hacerlo contigo Harry…, pero déjame a mí… probar, experimentar, tocarte y… sentirte.

Él asintió desesperado no sin antes decirle —Hazlo Hermione…

—_Merci._

—_Te amo Hermione Granger._

—_Y yo te amo, Harry Potter._

Hermione abrió su boca y Harry la encerró con la suya, y esta vez fue un beso mucho más fuerte que en el bar, porque habían estado acumulando tantos sentimientos en toda la noche que en ese momento sabían que nada los detendría.

La castaña si se detuvo y él también para dejar sus copas juntas en el suelo. Y volvieron a las mismas posiciones para volver a besarse. Harry cruzó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione, mientras que ella movía despacio su cadera sobre la de él buscando su miembro. Harry la ayudó levantándola de su regazo y se acomodó abriendo un poco sus piernas casi recostándose en el sillón para nuevamente agarrarla de la cintura y sentarla de golpe y directamente sobre su hinchando miembro.

—Aaaaah…— la castaña jadeó como sedienta al sentirse. Y el ojiverde movió su cadera meciéndose de un lado al otro para que ella lo sintiera todo su bulto. Ella cerró sus ojos y abría y cerraba su boca emitiendo soniditos, gemidillos y suspiros. Se agarró de los reposabrazos del sillón tratando de seguirle. —Harry… por favor… déjame. Ih ih ih… Déjame… a mí. Ohh, te lo pido. Por favor…

Él se detuvo apretando sus ojos para controlarse y quitó las manos de las caderas de su amada amiga. Hermione tomó aire varias veces aunque sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse sobre las caderas de Harry. Movió un poco su trasero y al por fin ubicar su entrada sobre el miembro de él, volvió a agarrarse de los reposabrazos y se quedó quieta allí. Cerró sus parpados y se arqueó hacia atrás dejando que sus cabellos le bañaran la espalda. Harry entendió lo que quería ya que estaba en la misma posición apretando sus parpados, y llevó sus manos a sujetar las de Hermione quien las entrelazó con las de él.

Harry abrió sus parpados para ver a Hermione deseando que la penetre, pero él nunca lo había hecho con una virgen y más con su mejor amiga a quien le debía tanto. Embelesado miró sus hombros completamente descubiertos y a su blusa solo tenía que bajarla un poco para besarle su pecho. Vio más abajo donde su falda se apretaba a su pantalón, no parecía tan difícil levantarla.

Se relamió los labios y abrazándola por la cintura pasó su lengua por su hombro izquierdo, ella suavemente hizo círculos dejándose llevar por su lengua que se movía cual pincel por su piel. Llegó a su cuello y ella sonrió emitiendo un suspiro, y llevó su mano izquierda nuevamente tras su cuello y nuca acariciándole las mechas pelinegras que tenía allí. Se estremeció para él al tocar una parte sensible de su cuello y a casi llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Y a ella le provocó abrir sus piernas. Harry sujetó su cintura con un brazo para que no se moviera de su delicioso sitio encima de su miembro mientras que su mano derecha fue a su abdomen desde su ombligo oculto por el corsé y bajó acariciando su vientre hasta tocar atrevidamente su triangular entrepierna protegida por la falda. Ella gimió para él, pero se echó para atrás su trasero como si su cuerpo le dijera un "espera" silencioso. Entonces él llevó una mano a su fina barbilla para encontrar sus labios y besarla. Y mientras la besaba él volvió a llevar su mano allí abajo y le sobó su monte de venus de arriba abajo, acompasada y repetidas veces. Ella emitió gemiditos suaves sobre su boca y él los bebió uno a uno.

No se resistió más. Estaba loco por ella.

Agarró a su castaña nuevamente por la cintura para separarla de él. Ella quedó de pie temblando como una hoja y cruzando sus brazos por su pecho de espaldas a él. Creyó que se detendría, pero no fue así cuando volvió a abrazarla por la cintura oliendo su cuello a perfume francés. Nada comparado con otro barato mezclado con "Amortentia". Y la condujo hacia la mesita del centro para hacer que se arrodillase y obligarla a dejar sus manos y brazos encima de ella como aquel primer día en que discutieron. Hermione entendió lo que quería, pero no pudo evitar decirle.

—Harry, sé delicado. No me trates con brusquedad. Te lo pido por favor.

—Ssssshhh...— Harry en la misma se colocó por detrás y se acercó a su oído derecho esta vez, el que no había besado —Así será, pero déjalo en mis manos… _Niña mía._

Harry pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de los hombros para barrerle el cabello y despejar sus hombros y cuello. Volvió a besarla allí pasando su lengua por toda la piel descubierta. No quería sacarle el corsé, le pareció excitante. Mientras sus manos viajaban por delante tocando sus bonitos y redondos senos. No eran enormes pero tampoco pequeños y le gustaban así. Bajó por su abdomen y pasó ambas manos por sus muslos hasta donde estaba el inicio de la falda. Con una mano volvió a su entrepierna sobre su falda y la movió insistentemente allí. Hermione jadeaba y lanzaba gemidillos inocentes por el placentero estímulo que él le brindaba. Le fue provocando abrir un poco más las piernas. Harry era eso lo que quería, y deslizó la mano por debajo de la falda para tocar su zona íntima cubierta por su húmeda ropa interior, removerla y sobarle repetidas veces con sus dedos sin penetrarla. Y ella emitió otra clase de gemidillos.

Ella estaba muy húmeda y parecía lista para él, entonces esta vez la quería de frente y quería que resistiera un poco más.

Una vez más la agarrón de la cintura y ésta vez la sentó sobre la mesilla. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—Quítate solo la ropa interior— le ordenó él sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione despacio y lentamente, llevó sus manos debajo de su falda y se quitó un interior de encaje tipo cachetero y lo dejó caer a un lado. Pero no hizo nada más. Mientras que él, desabrochaba su cinturón, desabrochaba su pantalón, bajó su cremallera, se quitó los zapatos y dejó caer el pantalón.

Por último, llevó sus manos a la pretina de sus boxers nuevos y con la misma lentitud y nerviosismo que ella le transmitía se los bajó hasta agacharse y dejarlos en el piso. Harry, lentamente se enderezó estando vestido únicamente con la camisa de botones blanca, y su gran pene asomándose libre y fuera de la camisa.

Ella bajó su vista hacia ahí, viendo por primera vez un pene grande y real; fuera de los libros y de algunas revistas. La guerra la había dejado tan temerosa que nunca pudo arriesgarse a estar con nadie, ni siquiera con Bonamy quien por eso intentó seducirla para que se acostara con él. Pero ella lo rechazó al punto de echarlo de su departamento producto del miedo al estar con un idiota como él por ser el galán más cotizado de Beauxbatons. Y por eso se había ido al campeonato mundial. Pero ahora como cosas del destino, Harry estaba allí dispuesto para ella después de tanto tiempo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él no se había movido, ¿esperaba algo de ella? Hermione tragó saliva, el daba miedo, pero era un miedo excitante. El Niño que Vivió, Se había vuelto de un escuálido y debilucho muchachito, en un hermoso ese hombre con aspecto de peligroso.

Y entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ella llevó sus manos hacia atrás y se deslizó un poco. Sus piernas le temblaron, pero cuando doblaba una rodilla. —No— Harry la detuvo. —Solo… abre tus piernas como estás.— y él se arrodilló colocando sus manos frías sobre sus rodillas calientes. Se inclinó hacia rostro y le susurró —Quiero que me beses Hermione. Bésame y haz lo que tú quieras conmigo.

Hermione lloró y dejó que sus lágrimas se derramaran hasta incluso tocar su herido corazón. —OH HARRY— llevó una mano a sus clásicos lentes redondos y los lanzó por ahí. Cerró sus manos sobre las mejillas de él —No te preocupes por ellos, yo te los reparo. Porque ahora no los necesitarás.— él abrió su boca para decir algo y ella atacó su boca como quiso. Y luego le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con todas las ansias que quiso.

Ella enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos negros y dobló sus piernas sobre la mesilla lista para él. Y el pelinegro puso la punta de su pene en su entrada. Ella le revolvía ese pelo negro, buscó los botones de su camisa y se la abrió a rompérsela. Mientras que él le rompía la falda y rosaba su entrada con su punta como si la amenazara con empalarla a su miembro. Ella dejó de besarlo para arquearse toda hacia atrás dejando que sus cabellos rizados y castaños cayeran libres, mientras que Harry le bajó el corsé hasta la cintura para besar sus senos y rodear sus aureolas con su lengua.

La castaña, de pronto lo empujó con fuerza y Harry cayó sentado sobre el suelo, que menos mal estaba alfombrado. El ojiverde cruzó miradas con la ojimiel, molesto y preguntando con su mirada ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ella no respondió sino que se le rio, y sin dejar de mirarlo traviesamente se deslizó un poco poniéndose en el centro de su mesita del café, llevó sus manos a los lados y en los bordes de la mesita para sujetarse. Allí alzó sus piernas doblando sus rodillas y colocando sus pies en el borde. Su cara se volvió seria y su mirada muy fija y significativa.

—¿Querías vengarte "_Mi Niño Que Vivió_"? Véngate ahora mismo de Ginny que yo quiero hacerlo de Ron, porque Bonamy no fue nada comparado con ese Weasley. Te amo a ti, a nadie más que a ti. Hazlo ahora y hazme toda tuya.

Harry rio encantado y sin quitarse la camisa caminó a gatas hasta estar frente a ella quien le puso una mirada desafiante cuando la agarró de la cintura y colocó la punta de su pene otra vez en su entrada amenazando con penetrarla como quisiera. Ella meneó sus caderas contra él desafiándolo —Entonces mi amada "_sabelotodo_", venguémonos de esos dos Weasley.

—Ah… ah… ah… Nada me complacería más, pero llámame "_mon amour_" _(mi amor)_.

—_Ma Fille (mi niña)_

Harry y Hermione mantuvieron sus miradas mientras movían despacio sus caderas sin permitir que el pene de él se separara de la entrada de la vagina de ella. La ojimiel asintió dándole el debido permiso y el ojiverde la levantó un poco más de su cintura y la empaló de una sola y fuerte embestida.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!— La ojimiel se arqueó entera hacia atrás sujetándose fuerte de los bordes de la mesita y su grito atravesó los oídos del ojiverde quien también se arqueó hacia atrás apretando sus parpados y sujetándola fuerte de las caderas. No solo evitando que ella cayera hacia atrás, sino que quedándose clavado en su estrecho interior. Y ambos derramaron sus lágrimas felices de sentirse: Ella era suya y él era de Ella. Como debió suceder bajo una tienda mágica.

Harry, sujetando las caderas de su Hermione, movió sus caderas de arriba abajo sin permitir que se separase. Ella emitió dolorosos quejidos —Ah… ah… ah…— luego de un lado al otro para que lo sintiera hasta el último de sus cabellos. Bajó su cabeza para no perderse ninguna de sus expresiones faciales y con una mirada perversa, retrocedió hasta casi salirse y la volvió a empalar a él. —AAAH— volvió a salirse lentamente y la empaló con fuerza —AAAH…— y ya de ahí aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y la penetró repetidas veces mientras le volvía a besar y a chupar y a morder su senos, su cuello. A ella ya no le pareció suficiente agarrarse de la mesilla y buscó rodear la espalda de Harry enterrando sus uñas en esa piel. Volvieron a beber de sus bocas con ella revolviendo sus cabellos y agarrándole esas deliciosas nalgas que su amigo poseía. Y él no se quedaba atrás, la apretujó de la cintura y le daba su debida atención a los senos de ella con su boca y su lengua.

Y la magia de ambos les rodeó, actuó sola.

Harry la levantó tal como estaban y sin dejar de besarse y con un movimiento de una de sus manos, las mesa se deslizó toda hacia alguna esquina con todo y el baúl de debajo. Para recostarla sobre la alfombra y terminar de hacerle el amor a su amada Hermione.

**La snitch perdida**

El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido, la luz solar atravesaba los antiguos cristales del único ventanal del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts traídos a Paris. Y amanecían en una Sala Común improvisada Hermione y Harry completamente desnudos sobre la alfombra.

Pero…

…No estaban completamente solos.

Pero de pronto, Harry que estaba profundamente dormido abrazando a su Hermione, sintió una patita lanuda toqueteando varias veces su nariz. Él arrugó su cara y el cosquilleo le produjo mover su nariz. Pesadamente movió su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a sentir esos toquecitos en su nariz. No tuvo más remedio que abrir sus verdes ojos pestañeando con cierta dificultad por la luz del sol, pero que algo peludo le hacía sombra, y se topaba con una carita naranja, peluda y con pinta de gruñona… de Croockshanks.

—¿Qué… pasa… Croockshanks? Estás celoso porque estoy con tu ama. ¿Ah?

El minino se sentó moviendo su cola y le maulló —Miau, miau… miau…

—Háblame en español que no te entiendo…

El minino se alejó de él y regresó con algo entre sus bigotes, y lo puso frente a Harry. El ojiverde despegó un brazo de su castaña sabelotodo para tocar eso que no veía con claridad. Y se trataba de sus lentes. Se los puso encontrándolos rotos de una luna, pero atendió al gato. Que estaba insistente por algo.

—Bien, ya me trajiste los lentes… ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiere su comida y su leche— le dijo Hermione adormilada y acurrucada contra el pecho de él. —Y que le rasques la pancita. Aunque también…— ella bostezó —siendo sábado, suelo llevarlo a pasear y a desayunar en la panadería que queda cerca. Los croissants son estupendos… y el chocolate calientito una delicia. Como ya… nos conocen en la panadería, a Croockshanks le suelen dar pedacitos de croissants mojaditos en leche y yo le llevo su propia bandejita. A veces lo premian de esa manera por casarle los ratones de la cocina.

—Ah…— Harry volvió a mirar al minino quien también le devolvió la mirada —¿Y quieres que "yo" te lleve?

—Mau… mau…— no dudó en maullar.

—Yo también quiero Harry— dijo su dueña, moviendo su cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa muy feliz en su rostro. Él se acercó a sus labios y le dijo.

—Lo que tú me pidas, niña mía.— y la besó. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Miau… miau…— y el felino puso sus patitas sobre el pelo negro.

—Oh bueno, a los dos. Lo que me pidan los dos.

Harry se puso de pie y levantó a Hermione en sus brazos. La castaña llamó a su varita y le apuntó a sus lentes —_Occulus Reparo.—_ y estos se repararon al instante tal cual sucediera desde que la conociera en el expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Sabías que me enamoré de ti desde que me lanzaste ese hechizo?— le confesó mientras la conducía al baño que se ingresaba por una puerta del armario mágico de Hermione. El baño de la castaña era algo que había respetado del original cuando adquirió el departamento. Solo que no tenía bañera, pero en su lugar había una ducha que la cubría una mampara de cristal sin ningún adorno y la ducha caía como lluvia sobre sus cabezas. Lo más interesante no era solo la ducha, si no que estaba frente a una ventana larga de balcón cuyos cristales estaban cubiertos con un adhesivo nieve. Harry cuando conoció ese baño se imaginó a Hermione bañándose ahí, pero un feo sentimiento de celos le atacó cuando las puertas originales de ese balcón eran de vidrio transparente y el pensar que algunos parisinos la vieran desde afuera, lo hizo desear pintarlas de negro. Hermione le había dicho que no pasaba nada porque eran cristales de espejo. Queriendo decir que nadie la vería del otro lado, pero en un día que ella regresaba de su trabajo-practicas. Vio sus cristales cubiertos de esa neblina. Ahí discutieron por el tema.

—Ah sí, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Creo que… porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, y no los reparaba porque…— con cuidado Harry la bajó dentro de la ducha: ella retrocedió y él la siguió quedándose bajo la regadera. —porque quería que lo hicieras tú.— Hermione le quitó los lentes y los colocó sobre una repisa junto con su varita no sin antes darle un toque a las llaves para activar el agua a una temperatura fresca. Se le acercó para rodearle el cuello mientras les caía el agua encima —Tengo curiosidad en algo.— la agarró con suavidad de la cintura y la atrajo a él.

—Dime.— dijo dándole un suave besito en una mejilla.

—¿Cómo encontraste a Croockshansk? Si mal no recuerdo se había quedado en casa de los Weasley.

Ella volvió a besarlo dulcemente en los labios y le respondió —Cierta amiga "_rubia_" y de mirada de sorprendida. Lo encontró un día llorando en un árbol cerca de su casa, lo cuidó y me lo entregó antes que fuera a Australia.

—¿Te comunicas con Luna?

—De ves en cuando.

—Y tengo una segunda pregunta

—Dime.— dijo bajando su mirada y con sus manos le acarició el pecho donde el agua rodaba. Ella le pasó la lengua ahí para beberla. Harry cerró sus ojos y siseó de placer.

—¿Quién era la mujer que me presentaste, que tus amigos la comparaban con la cantante "_Anastasia_" y que hablamos?

Hermione dejó de besarle el pecho para responderle —Ella es Agatha Feraud, y es nada más y nada menos que la jefa del _Bureau de la Justice Magique _que en español quiere decir "departamento de Justicia Mágica". Yo a ella, le ayudé a aplicar la ley del divorcio en Francia y porque ella misma se divorció de un mago sangre pura. Se unió a nosotros porque no quería estar sola y por cosas que pasó en su matrimonio. Total que yo le expliqué tu caso y ella me dijo que si tú quieres… puedes unirte al _Bureau des Aurors _que es el departamento de Aurores en Francia, puesto que aquí no le ponen mucho reparo a las maldiciones imperdonables…

La cara de Harry fue todo un poema y besó a su novia agradecido de tanto apoyo.

Una hora más tarde…

—Te… te tengo una última pregunta.— decía Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá poniéndose unos mocasines para hombre que se había comprado.

—¿Cuál?— le respondió Hermione mientras le ajustaba una correa al cuerpecito de Croockshanks y le ponía un corbatín para gatos sobre su collar para pulgas. —Bien, ¡Qué guapo mi precioso minino! ya estamos listos Croockshanks. Vámonos.— se levantó y caminó hacia la salida siendo acompañada por su minino.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione Granger, se detuvo abruptamente y con sus parpados exageradamente abiertos se dio la media vuelta. Y se puso una mano en el corazón pensando que este deseaba correr a los brazos de Harry cuando lo vio con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra alzada sobre su pie. Y en una de sus manos mostraba una cajita abierta conteniendo un anillo delgadito y delicado. Y lo que más adornaba a toda la escena era que Harry estaba siendo iluminado por los cristales de su encantado ventanal de Hogwarts.

—Yo Harry…— comenzó a decirle muy seria y muy nerviosa. —éste… no sé cómo tomes lo que voy a decirte.

Él se puso de pie y se le acercó conociendo esas expresiones. La agarró de la mano y la hizo sentarse en el sofá rojo. Y se preparó para una clara negativa de ella. —Acabemos con esto Hermione. Dímelo.

Ella le sonrió con simpatía —Yo acepto casarme contigo, pero bajo dos condiciones.

—Ya.— le dijo sintiendo algo agradable y cálido en su pecho. —¿Cuales?

—Uno.— alzó un dedo índice y dejó de sonreír. —No quiero bajo ningún motivo llevar el apellido Potter.

Eso a Harry no le agradó, pero igual le preguntó —¿Por qué?

—Oh no, lo dije mal… disculpa. Quiero decir, que no voy a usar el apellido Potter. Y ¿Por qué no quiero usarlo?— ella inclinó su cabeza agarrándolo de una mano. —El mundo mágico británico ha sido dominado POR AÑOS por magos o brujas de sangre de estirpe o sangres puras. Yo… al menos YO— se señaló —quiero sacar la cara por los que son como yo, por los que fuimos tan oprimidos como yo: hijos de muggles, mestizos, sangres sucias… y no creas que me olvidé de los elfos. Oh no señor, no me olvidé de ellos. Y el otro lado de la moneda es… que se reconozca mi apellido "GRANGER". Que el mundo mágico entero "sepa" un día… que una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia… domina el ministerio de magia británico desde la silla del ministro. Eso quiero Harry.

El ojiverde asintió comprendiendo los propósitos de su mejor amiga. Y no se opondría. —¿Y lo otro?

—Que el gato va incluido en el paquete matrimonial, porque Bonamy era asmático y odiaba a los gatos.

—Jajajajaja… oh está bien.— Harry riéndose miró a Croockshansk sentado sobre el regazo de su ama. —Hermione y Croockshanks: ¿Aceptan casarse conmigo?

—Mau…— maulló el peludo felino.

—Hermione Jenny Granger, faltas tú.

Hermione volvió a congelar su cara del asombro, es que no podía creer lo que le pasaba en esos momentos y sintió sus mejillas llamear cuando Harry le agarró la mano izquierda y le puso el delicado anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante sobre una snitch que le rodeaba su dedo del corazón como si volara a su alrededor. Y mirándose a los ojos, ella le respondió:

—Sí Harry James Potter, acepto.

Y se besaron sellando de ésta manera un viejo círculo.

By Angelinarte


	5. Mejor de lo que jamas imagine

**Título de OS: Mejor de lo que jamás imaginé.**

**Autora: ~Eclipsa1214**

**Disclaimer: En el cannon Harry y Hermione no se casaron y no tienen cinco hijos por lo que es obvio que Harry Potter desafortunadamente no me pertenece.**

**RETO HARMONY SONGFIC 2019**

**Shipp: Harmione**

**Ambiente: Mundo mágico (Lo más apegado al cannon posible.)**

**Género: Romance.**

**Tiempo: Va variando conforme avanza el OS pero inicia dos años después de la segunda guerra.**

**Nota: Como trabajo mejor bajo presión lo hago el último día :'3 Espero que les guste y no haya hecho ni muy obvio ni muy difícil el poder adivinar la canción. ¡Disfruten!**

**Terminad en: 2 horas. **

**(…)**

—¡Ginny yo hemos terminado!

Anuncio y los ojos de Hermione se abren desmesuradamente.

—¿Que tu qué?

—Que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter ya no son la pareja del año. ¿Una tragedia cierto? Apenas Rita iba a entrevistarnos...

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Pregunta moviendo las manos con indignación y yo sonrió.

—Al contrario, creo que por fin he recobrado la cordura.

—Harry acabas de tirar dos años de relación a la basura.

—En realidad sólo acabo de salvarme a mi mismo, pensé que estarías feliz por mi. —Finjo tristeza pero ella no presta atención, se pone una mano en el rostro intentando calmarse al parecer.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Pero dije que hemos roto, no que yo...

—Ya, has perdido la cabeza si crees que yo voy a creer que Ginny ha estado de acuerdo con esto.

—Está bien, lo admito, es la primera vez que la veo llorar desde segundo año.

—¿Pero por que?

—Es que estaba harto. Siempre he creído que vivía feliz con ella, que al estar con ella estaba siendo libre, me sentía volando en el cielo cuando ahora estoy seguro de que sólo flotaba en lo que yo creía era el cielo, pero no sé. Después de ver que tu rompiste con Ron y me contaste porqué, sentí que yo era sólo un esclavo de mi propia libertad.

—¿Le has dicho a Ginny que has tomado mi ejemplo? Porque si es así creo que será mejor tomar el empleo que me ofrecieron en el MACUSA la semana pasada hasta que se olvide de que le has dicho que es mi culpa.

—No le he dicho que es tu culpa, no debes huir, relájate.

—Eso resuelve una cosa, pero, ahora bien, ¿Tu estás seguro de esto? Porque conoces a Ginny y sabes lo que hará, no va a esperarte. La decisión que yo he tomado la pensé medio año antes de estar segura, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es esto lo que realmente deseas?

—Si, por fin vuelvo a abrir los ojos, Ginny sólo fue un capricho desde el principio. Como cuando Dudley tenía algo, no lo usaba, veía que yo lo tenía y ahora quería volver a tenerlo, pues eso, lo mismo.

—¿Le has dicho eso? Normal que haya terminado llorando.

—Que no le he dicho eso, déjame terminar.

—A ver, ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, que somos muy diferentes y que la relación no es lo que esperaba, que lo lamento pero esto terminaba por el bienestar común.

—¡Eso es horrible!

—Pero no peor que lo primero que te he dicho.

—Eres terrible.

—Lo sé, pero así me has aguantado tanto tiempo. Por cierto, debido a que ninguno de los dos tiene compromisos creo que ambos deberíamos ir a festejarlo.

—Sabes que no soy mucho de fiestas.

—Lo sé, pero te gusta ir al cine, ¿Por qué festejar tiene que ser salir a una discoteca Hermione?

Se sonroja, no dice nada, yo sólo río. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que la verdadera razón de dejar a Ginny es que, descubrí que mi fe siempre estuvo atada a su ilusión.

Fue algo bastante extraño como todo esto comenzó, dejar de verla un año fue duro, Ginny salió de Hogwarts y comenzó a jugar con las arpías, pero sin importar cuanto le rogamos Ron y yo que no regresara a Hogwarts ella hizo caso omiso. Cuando salió ella yo estaba muy ocupado y no fue hasta que escuché su voz en el pasillo que volví a verla, fue como si mi alma reconociera su presencia y al despedirnos porque ella debía ir a su oficina, fue como si mi corazón fuera tras de ella y no volviera hasta que la volví a ver.

Desde ese momento no me siento flotar en el cielo, cuando estoy con ella siento volar en la tierra entre las alas del más puro ángel que he conocido. Adoro cuando me deja dormir en su oficina porque no hay ninguna misión y escucharla despertarme con su calma cuando ya me están buscando es lo mejor de mi día. Cuando estoy con ella me vuelvo a sentir en paz, cuando estoy con ella vuelve mi razón.

—Harry. —Vuelvo a la realidad con su voz llamando mi nombre. —Es la hora de salir, ¿Aún quieres salir?

Debo haberme quedado soñando despierto pensando en ella otra vez. Asiento contento y ella se levanta. En un movimiento de varita ha transformado su ropa de trabajo por algo más casual.

—Nunca entenderé como lo haces.

—Se le llama haber ido a tu último año de Hogwarts.

Dice regañándome y me hecho a reír, como siempre, no es mala conmigo y hace lo mismo con mi ropa, salimos y nos estacionamos frente al cine.

—¿Qué veremos?

—Lo que le apetezca a la señorita soltera Granger.

—Pues podría decirme qué género le gustaría ver más el día de hoy señorito soltero Potter.

Me mira con confianza disfrutando de devolverme la pequeña broma y casi sin querer viajo en su mirada, me siento elevarme, como siempre que estoy con ella, estoy volando aún con los pies en la tierra.

—Hemos de ver lo que quieras, lo digo en serio Hermione. —Está por hablar pero la interrumpo, se lo que va a decir. —La última vez que salimos la película la escogió Ron sin siquiera tomarte en cuenta, por otro lado a mi Ginny no me daba opinión con tal de ver lo que yo quisiera, quiero comenzar disfrutando esta tarde dejando que tu escojas.

—Bueno, pero no dejaré tus gustos fuera de mi elección, buscaré algo que nos vaya a gustar a los dos, ya verás.

Pone su típico rostro de determinación y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras niego con la cabeza, ¿Cómo podría no haberla visto así antes? Por lo menos ahora sé que soy mejor, y es por ella y para ella que voy a seguirlo siendo.

Ese día ella escoge la que se convertiría en nuestra película favorita y así pasan los días, entre regalos y salidas en los que poco a poco voy dejándole mi corazón casi sin que ella se de ni cuenta.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Pregunta una vez le he mostrado el lugar que he comprado para construir mi casa, es un terreno amplio, verde, con una hermosa cascada al lado de donde estamos disfrutando de la sombra que nos proporciona un gran árbol.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? ¿O lo tengo prohibido? Si quieres puedo gritarte pero no creo que sea la forma adecuada de tratar a un ángel como tu.

—No lo digo por eso. —Sus mejillas toman una tonalidad carmín que veo desde abajo estando recostado en sus piernas. —Es sólo que creo que me estoy haciendo una idea errónea de todo esto.

—¿A si? Pues yo creía que estaba siendo muy claro.

—¿De qué hablas?

La observo mirarme con los músculos tensionados y yo mantengo la vista fija en sus ojos, parece nerviosa, bueno, no, lo que sigue, está pálida. El terror se apodera de mi por un segundo, pero no debo dejarme caer, debo seguir con mi plan, soy un Griffyndor después de todo.

—Que hasta hoy, pensaba que la libertad estaba en otro lado, pero estando contigo, aquí, ahora, me he dado cuenta de que la llevo dentro.

—¿De qué me hablas?

Su rostro sigue blanca pero sus mejillas rojas, es una imagen bastante graciosa pero tengo la sensación de que mis mejillas deben tener el mismo color. ¿Por qué declarar amor es tan difícil?

—Eres increíble, de verdad, me asomé y llegar a tu amor de verdad es un auténtico laberinto. Lo que quiero decir es... Cuando compré este lugar aún estaba con Ginny pero intenté imaginar mi vida con ella y no pude, en este lugar encontré mi verdad y por eso te he traído aquí para decirte que... —Me enderezo poco a poco y ella se aparta para no chocar pero nestros rostros quedan muy cerca el uno del otro. —En ti está todo lo que quiero Hermione.

Sin más, al ver que no responde y que sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas me acerco para besarla, ella termina por acortar las distancias, pone una mano en mi mejilla acercándome más a ella y yo la tomo por el cuello con delicadeza. Al separarnos no puedo evitar soltar todo el aire que estuve conteniendo de los nervios, ella rié. Seco sus lágrimas con cuidado y mi linda castaña recarga su rostro en mi hombro, la abrazo para hacerla sentir protegida, sé que lo necesita tanto como yo.

Pasan los años y en aquel claro verde en el que alguna vez ella y yo nos hicimos novios ahora hay una casa blanca, aquel árbol es aún más grande y lo cuidamos juntos, todo parece igual a pesar de que todo ha cambiado. Nos hemos casado, y tenemos a Emma. Pero pese a eso, aun sigo descubriendo cada mañana su ilusión reflejada en mi. Sigo deleitándome con su voz, sigo amándola con todo mi corazón, aún suelo volar con los pies en el suelo, despierto en aquella calma que ahora yo suelo brindarle, estoy en paz, ella sigue siendo mi razón.

—Hola. —Entro susurrando a la habitación, una vez más ella a salido primero que yo del trabajo y ha ido por Emma con Luna. —¿Cómo está?

—Como la dejaste.

—¿Triste y desolada? Te he dicho que podemos dejar de trabajar en cualquier momento y dedicarnos a ella.

—No Harry, dormida, la hemos dejado dormida y está dormida.

—Oh... Bueno, mi propuesta sigue en pie. Además. —Pongo mi mano sobre su abdomen y ella ríe por lo bajo. —Pronto tendremos que cuidar a alguien más.

—Lo sé. —Abraza más a Emma y yo la abrazo más a ella.

—¿Entonces... Dejamos de trabajar?

—¡Harry!

—Está bien, me rindo. —Digo fingiendo derrota y beso su hombro.

—Deberíamos dejarla, si seguimos hablando va a despertar.

—De acuerdo. —Digo un poco cabizbajo, odio tener que dejarla cuando no la vi en todo el día.

—No estés triste, mañana es sábado, podrás estar con ambas todo lo que quieras.

—Con los tres, todo lo que quiera. —Corrijo y puedo apostar a que ha rodado los ojos antes de hablar.

—Que pesado eres.

—Lo supiste cuando nos casamos, me conoces desde los once años y tuviste dos años para retractarte, tu culpa, no mía. Y para no serlo, ¡Olvidas al pequeño Potter sin nombre!

—¿Pequeño dices? Aún no sabes si es un niño o una niña.

—Tu te olvidas de mencionarlo yo puedo suponer su género.

—Te odio.

—Pues yo te amo.

—Bueno yo también pero...

—Pero nada, esto de los embarazos te pone muy bipolar.

—¡Harry!

—¡Shh! vas a despertar a Emma.

Se separa de mi para dejar a Emma en su cuna y salimos de la habitación para ir a la nuestra. Me cambio con mi pijama al igual que ella y nos recostamos en la cama, ella se abraza a mi y toma la palabra.

—Pero si te amo mucho.

—Ya, yo también, los amo a los tres.

—Pero yo lo digo para que lo sepas y te quede claro, ¿Está bien?

—Lo he sabido siempre.

Rio y me besa, le correspondo y la dejo abrazarme, honestamente esto es incuso mejor de lo que jamás imaginé.

Me parece Increíble que aún después de tanto tiempo sigo perdiéndome en su mirada, y aún sigo siendo mejor por ellas. Tanto tiempo fui esclavo de la chica que yo creía era mi libertad, pero hoy al fin, con el amor de mi vida, puedo tocar lo que sólo soñé tanto tiempo.


	6. Errores

Disclainer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente lo que les sucede en este relato. Son de la genial J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

Empieza en la noche del mismo día que el epílogo del séptimo libro. Albus acaba de ingresar a Hogwarts.

**Soy de la filosofía de que Ginny no es mala, de echo me gusta mucho este personaje, simplemente que J.K Rowling no quiso darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.**

**Siempre seré team Harmony, pese a lo que pueda parecer en este fic.**

Me presento al reto HARMONY SONGFIC 2019

Solo quiero deciros que como veis sigo con vida, y dispuesta a seguir dando guerra, y si puedo intentaré ponerme más a menudo delante del ordenador a escribir. Este es un buen paso, creedme.

No os puedo decir la canción que inspiró este fic, dejaré algunas pistas en el interior del fic, así que prestad atención 😉 ya me diréis que os parece.

**Errores**

**By Yunypotter19**

La luna brillaba intensamente y él no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Hacía tanto, que no se tomaba el tiempo para admirarla, que ahora se reprochaba el no haberlo hecho más.

Levantó la mano e intentó encerrar la Luna en su puño, un imposible que le obligó a sonreír, se sintió como un niño inocente que solo desea alcanzar lo imposible.

—Lo imposible—, suspiró y dejó caer su mano contra el césped, atrapándolo entre sus dedos. Sintiéndolo frío y húmedo.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que acabó con Voldemort, incluso se había casado y tenía tres hermosos hijos con una mujer increíble, y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose como vacío, solo, inseguro, como en un laberinto sin fin y lleno de miedo.

Ese año, Albus había ingresado en Hogwarts, y no podía estar más orgulloso de su pequeño. Llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pergamino. Neville se lo había mandado en cuanto terminó la ceremonia de selección, Albus, había quedado en Slytherin.

Los temores de su hijo menor se habían cumplido, y él solo deseaba que James no le hiciera la vida imposible a su hermano menor. También esperaba, que las palabras que le había dicho antes de subir al tren significaran algo para Albus.

—¿Qué haces aquí cariño? — la voz dulce de Ginny lo obligó a dejar de mirar el pergamino y suspirar:

—Albus ha quedado en Slytherin. — Ginny se sentó a su lado en la hierba, era una de las cosas que amaba de su esposa, su amiga, que no le importaba mancharse o incluso sentarse en plena noche en un césped lleno de hierba mojada, sabiendo que al levantarse, seguramente estaría manchada de un poco de barro.

—Lily ya está dormida, le hubiese gustado saberlo. — asintió, sabía que Lily tenía los mismos miedos que Albus, pero no podía decirle que no se cumplirían.

—¿Crees que James…? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa, Ginny sabía lo que deseaba preguntarle. Ella suspiró y se abrazó las piernas, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras negaba:

—Quiero creer que nuestro hijo tiene un poco más de cerebro que Ronald, y que valdrán más los valores que tú y yo le hemos inculcado, de que la familia es lo primero, pero no sé qué contestarte a eso. — Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, el sonido de unas campanadas los sobresaltó. Eran las doce en punto.

Se tensó, no se esperaba que fuese tan tarde, pero más se sobresaltó cuando Ginny puso ante él un móvil.

—Faltan solo seis campanadas. —sin saber qué decir, lo cogió de las manos de su esposa y se sentó, la miró fijamente y se llevó el teléfono al oído, descubriendo aún más asustado que estaba dando tono.

—¿Diga? —era un simple susurro, pero lo obligó a detener su respiración, mientras los ojos marrones de su esposa estaban fijos en los suyos propios.

No pudo resistirse y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando vio que unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Ginny, cuando estas llegaron a sus labios, descubrió una brillante sonrisa, algo que lo sobrecogió:

—No sé quién eres, pero quiero confesarte, que cada noche espero impaciente esta llamada. Te considero algo así como mi ángel de la guarda. No sabes lo difícil que serían mis días si no pudiera desahogarme con alguien.

Las broncas con él cada vez son más fuertes y no termina de comprender que nunca le sería infiel, sus celos le nublan la mente, cegándolo y queriendo que siempre demuestre que él es lo primero para mí.

Ni siquiera el hecho de tener dos hijos juntos parece servirle. —Alargo una mano para agarrar la de Ginny, quién sin perder su sonrisa, le devolvió el agarre con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía de aquello?

Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y un pequeño llanto:

—En fin, sé que tú no puedes hacer nada, simplemente quería darte las gracias, y decirte adiós. Esta será la última vez que hable contigo. Te ruego que no vuelvas a llamarme, ver la felicidad de mi mejor amigo hoy, me ha hecho comprender que el tenerte al otro lado todos los días no es bueno para mí. Debo encontrar mi propio camino, aunque eso me lleve lejos de los míos. Si llamas a este número, es posible que te conteste él a partir de mañana, así que te pido por favor que no lo hagas. No llames más. — el sonido que finaliza la llamada le hace sentir que se ahoga y más perdido de lo que nunca se ha sentido.

—Tenías que saberlo por ella. — las palabras de Ginny no terminan de encajarle, no sabe lo que quiere decir con ellas.

—¿Desde cuándo …?

Ginny niega y con la mano que tiene libre limpia sus lágrimas:

—Siempre, —su revelación lo obliga a apretar más su mano, intentando disculparse, deseando que pueda sentir cada gramo de culpa que lleva en el interior de su alma y corazón, desde hace más de veinte años, a los que no termina de encontrarle explicación. —No hace falta que te disculpes Harry, sé que me amas, sé que lo hiciste y mucho, pero ese viaje os cambió a ambos.

Ninguno quiso verlo, os cegasteis con la familia y mundos perfectos, condenándoos a vosotros mismos en el proceso sin daros cuenta. He sido feliz Harry, jamás sabrás hasta qué punto te he amado y hasta qué punto te quiero, tanto como para darte la libertad total si es lo que al final decides hacer.

Ella, habló conmigo hace una hora, mientras tú estabas aquí fuera, me dijo que piensa marcharse, que no soporta más las tonterías de Ronald, se va mañana Harry. Y no puedo culparla. Ron no es malo, tú lo sabes, Hermione y yo lo sabemos, sin embargo, es el único que ha tenido el valor de demostrar a todos sus miedos, sé que son infundados, tú y Hermione sois demasiado buenos como para hacer semejante cosa, y puede que incluso, dándote la libertad, no puedas hacer lo que debes, sin embargo, considero que ha llegado la hora de que sea vuestro momento Harry.

A mi siempre me vas a tener, y a tus hijos, eso jamás te lo arrebataría, seguiremos siendo una familia por toda la eternidad.

Ginny se pone en pie, le da un beso en los labios, entregándole una vez más un cariño infinito en él, como cada caricia o beso que ella le da. No puede evitar sentirse como una mierda, ¿cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta del daño que le ha estado haciendo?

¿Cómo es posible que ella supiera lo de las llamadas y no le dijera nada? Como si leyese su mente, al separarse sus labios, colocando una mano en su rostro y obligando a que sus ojos vuelvan a encontrarse, le susurra:

—No estabas listo, pero al saber que ella se marcha, creo que es el momento de que lo entiendas, de que lo pienses y lo asumas. Soy muy consciente de que no estás seguro de lo que te pasa, ni de porqué realizas esas llamadas, por eso jamás te dije nada, pero ahora tienes que afrontarlo. Tienes que afrontar el hecho de su marcha.

Sin más se separa de él, ingresando en casa, y él solo puedo observar su figura perderse en el interior. Se siente completamente confuso, hasta hace unos minutos, creía saber por qué realizaba esas llamadas en secreto. Los celos de Ronald lo habían llevado a acusarlos a Hermione y a él de ser amantes en más de una ocasión, Ellos jamás habíamos tenido nada, pero para calmar sus sospechas absurdas, se habían alejado, pero la separación de su mejor amiga no había resultado fácil, y Ginny le había dicho que Ronald era idiota, es curioso, pero fue gracias a unas palabras de ella que comenzó con las llamadas nocturnas. Nunca había hablado, no quería que Hermione fuese consciente de que era él, simplemente quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que alguien la escuchaba, además con ellas, sus noches estaban completas. Y así habían comenzado sus confesiones diarias, durante años, si sabía algo de la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga, era por esas llamadas, en persona, seguían siendo los mismos Harry y Hermione, pero con una barrera en medio, que los obligaba a separarse un poquito más cada vez. Ronald.

**Dos años después:**

Ingresó en su casa completamente destrozado y abatido, ¡había sido tan estúpido! Ginny lo esperaba en la sala, sentada a la mesa, con un pergamino entre sus manos y al verlo, descubrió enfado en sus ojos marrones.

Ginny se puso de pie, sin soltar el pergamino y muy molesta se acercó a él.

—Ahí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes. —el pergamino rebota en su pecho y acaba en el suelo. Al fijar sus ojos en él, siente rabia, sabe lo que es. Lo tenía en su propia mesa en el ministerio. La invitación de Hermione para conocer a su futuro esposo.

Mira a Ginny sin saber qué decirle o qué hacer, ella está furiosa y no es capaz de decir ni una palabra:

—¿por qué Harry?, ¿por qué sigues con esa estúpida actitud?, ¿Por qué estás permitiendo todo esto? — Furioso se quita su abrigo y camina hasta la sala, deja que este caiga sobre el sillón y se apoya en el reposacabezas de este:

—¿Qué quieres que haga Gin? La llame, la llame una vez más y me obligó a jurarle que jamás volvería a hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Luchar Harry, por una vez lucha por ti mismo, no por los demás, ¿Qué se lo juraste?, por Merlín Harry, mírate a un maldito espejo. —Ginny lo agarro del brazo y lo obligó a colocarse ante el espejo que ella había puesto en la entrada de su casa, donde siempre se miraba para comprobar que iba bien al trabajo.

Cuando se fijó en su propio reflejo, se sintió asqueado, ¿ese que lo miraba era él?

—Por dios Harry, desde que se marchó, eres un cuerpo sin vida, no escucharla, no verla, te está consumiendo, como si no tuvieras ganas de vivir. ¿Para esto te di la libertad?, ¿para esto me obligué a mostrarte mi apoyo y darte mis sonrisas ocultándote lo mucho que me dolía verte cada día perderte a ti mismo? — lo obligó a verla a los ojos, y volvió a sentirse un miserable, Ginny estaba llorando. —Tus hijos están preocupados, yo lo estoy, sé que no soy la más importante para ti, sé que ese puesto nunca fue mío, por eso lo dejé libre, pero no para que lo dejaras vacío. Maldito seas, cógelo. — Ginny le entregó el móvil que hacía un año había ocultado en casa de Sirius, ¿cómo lo había encontrado? Ginny lo miraba muy furiosa.

—No sé su —

Antes de concluir la frase, Ginny le quitó el móvil y comenzó a marcar números.

Le dio al botón de llamada y tirando de él, lo obligó a sentarse a su lado mientras ponía el altavoz.

El teléfono dio tres tonos, solo hizo falta eso, antes de comenzar el cuarto, descolgaron.

No hubo palabras, no había sonido alguno, solo una respiración intensa, como si la persona al otro lado, hubiese corrido para descolgar. Ginny le pellizcó:

—Ah. — al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y tanto él como Ginny comprendieron que la persona al otro lado sabía quién llamaba.

—No hay vuelta atrás, habla. — lo instó Ginny, él suspiró, tanto tiempo negándose a hablar y :

—Perdona, sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento, aquel que me arrancaste hace año y medio, y que seguramente no estarás sola en este momento, pero, hay algo que debo decirte urgentemente. —se detuvo, no hubo respuesta al otro lado, simplemente la débil respiración: —Sé que no tengo derecho, sé que no merezco decirte esto, pero, te necesito, estar sin ti en estos dos años, han conseguido que pierda todas las ganas de vivir, estoy vacío sin ti. Nunca imaginé que nuestro viaje en séptimo significaría tanto para mí, pero desde entonces nada fue igual, quise decirte todo esto hace dos años, pero Ron, él es mi amigo, acababas de irte y no fui capaz. Te amo, Hermione, siempre lo he hecho. Sé que no es excusa y que es muy tarde, pero necesitaba decírtelo y escuchar, aunque fuera por un instante y por última vez, tu respiración.

La llamada se cortó, ocasionando que se sintiera estúpido, Hermione ya tenía a alguien donde vivía ahora, ¿por qué Ginny le había obligado a llamarla?, ¿por qué obligarlo a decirle todo?

—¿Estás contenta?, ya lo has conseguido, ya se lo he dicho, si no te importa, voy a descansar.

—¿Descansar?, Harry llevas mucho sin poder hacerlo, y te juro, que deseo de corazón que tras lo que acabas de decir en voz alta, tras quitarte este peso de encima, seas capaz de conseguirlo. — El tono de Ginny estaba cargado de tristeza y cariño a partes iguales, horrorizado, comprobó que Ginny estaba llorando, una vez más, por su culpa. —Lo siento Harry, estaba segura de que ella te hablaría. — y él la creyó, porque había total sinceridad en sus palabras, y en su mirada, Ginny solo deseaba que él consiguiera al fin lo que ella había encontrado en ese último año, un amor, que fuese correspondido de la misma forma.

—Lo siento Gin, te juro que lamento todo esto, no sé cómo puedes haber aguantado durante tantos años.

—Porque te amo Harry, y nadie podrá cambiar eso, solo que nuestro amor es diferente, no como hermanos, no como amantes, no como amigos, es un amor que ha perdurado y mutado a algo más. Un amor, que pese a ser grande, no es lo que ninguno de nosotros necesitamos.

Tras besarle la frente, Ginny lo dejó marchar, agotado y derrotado, ingresó en su cuarto. Agradecía que estuvieran en pleno curso escolar y que ninguno de sus hijos estuviera en casa. Necesita soledad.

**Abajo:**

—Ya puedes salir. — de entre las sombras de las cortinas, una figura delgada, de pelo castaño enmarañado y ojos achocolatados se acercó a su pelirroja amiga.

—Ginny yo…

—¿Te has convencido ya de lo que llevo diciéndote más de veinte años?, —la interrumpió Ginny, mientras se ponía en pie y la encaraba, ambas mujeres estaban llorando:

—Jamás quise que…

—Idiota. —le increpó Ginny, mientras se acercaba a ella y sin pensárselo le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas: —¿Crees que no sé eso?, ¿crees que te culpo por algo?, eres tonta si lo piensas, nada es culpa tuya, ni de él, ni mía, ni de Ron tampoco, maldita sea, es mentira, es culpa de todos nosotros. Ninguno quisimos afrontar la verdad, todos quisimos llevar una vida tranquila tras Voldemort, y quisimos creernos firmemente el bello cuento que habíamos empezado a crear en sexto, sin percatarnos de que, en un año, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Sin querer complicarnos más las vidas y tirando por lo fácil.

Pero aquí estamos, muchos años después teniendo que hacer frente a ese momento, más mayores, pero no más listos, sino más estúpidos. Por dios Hermione, ¿por qué te fuiste, porqué lo obligaste a jurarte que no te llamaría más?

Te dije lo de las llamadas, para que comprendieras lo que pasaba, no para que lo alejaras.

—Pero Ron, tú… — Ginny le tapó la boca mientras la miraba sorprendida:

—¿Creíste que te estaba recriminando las llamadas?, dime que no pensaste que te estaba echando en cara que Harry te llamara todas las noches.

Al ver como Hermione bajaba la miraba y no era capaz de verla a los ojos, Ginny gritó furiosa:

—Sois un par de estúpidos. Malditos seáis los dos. ¿Sabes qué?, estoy harta de preocuparme por vosotros, ya no más, si no queréis ser felices, es cosa vuestra, ahí os quedáis.

Ginny salió de la sala hecha una furia y Hermione la escuchó seguir despotricando contra ella y Harry. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer a continuación, tantos años, tantos momentos, tantas cosas ocultas, ¿qué debía hacer?

Miro hacía el techo, permaneció totalmente inmóvil unos instantes:

—Lo imposible. —sonrió y dejando caer el móvil que sostenía en sus manos echó a correr saliendo de la sala, cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, escuchó que Ginny le decía:

—La tercera puerta a la derecha. —y seguidamente la puerta que daba a la calle se cerraba a su espalda, mientras ella llegaba a la planta superior.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y lo descubrió acostado en su cama, mirando a la pared y de espaldas a la puerta, ingresó en el cuarto.

—Ginny por favor, por hoy ya esta bien. — no le habló, se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

Cuando Harry escuchó la respiración de la otra ocupante del cuarto sintió un escalofrío, se giró aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba sospechando.

Al ver de quién se trataba, abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándolo y susurró:

—Solo devuélveme el aire. —acortó la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de él.


End file.
